


Me, You, Them, Us

by Lazanalirry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Sex, Smut, Sub!Niall, Top!Liam, Top!Zayn, sometimes top louis and niall, sub!Harry, top!Louis, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazanalirry/pseuds/Lazanalirry
Summary: It’s fair to say the relationship between the five was anything but normal. It wasn’t traditional in any way but it worked for them. They have their ups and downs just like any other relationship of course, here are a few glimpses into their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

Faintly hearing the sound of the front door being closed and locked, Harry got up from bed and peaked out the window to see Liam and Zayn heading towards the car. Biting his lip he quickly headed downstairs. He didn’t know how much time he really had so he had to act fast. 

Entering the kitchen he let his eyes roam all over until he finally spotted what he wanted. Grabbing the pack of smokes, Harry headed outside and closed the door as much as he could without actually locking himself out. 

Getting a smoke out of the package he stared at it for a long time before he finally brought it up to his lips and got out the lighter he had in his jeans pocket. Lighting it he slowly lit the cigarette and tried to inhale. Taking just a short breath in, he felt the smoke hit the back of his throat and he immediately started coughing. 

His eyes widened as he heard the balcony door open, turning around Harry saw Louis looking at him with fury in his eyes. Snatching the pack of cigarettes from Harry and stomping out the smoke he had just lit, Louis muttered angrily too himself. 

Gripping Harry’s arm, Louis dragged Harry inside and sat him down in one of the kitchen chairs. 

“What the hell are you thinking? Smoking?!” Louis raged as he clutched the pack of cigarettes in his hand. 

“Where did you even get this? Zany has thrown all of his out and you aren’t old enough to buy them yourself?” He asked

“I took them from Zayn right before he quit” Harry mumbled and kept his gaze down to the kitchen table. 

Glaring at Harry, Louis shook his head in disbelief. 

“Well I’m sure Zayn and the others will have something to say about this. I for example, am very disappointed in you” Louis explained while taking out the cigarettes before he took them to the sink and held them under water, then binning them. 

“Louis please! You don’t have to tell them” Harry said and glanced up at him. 

“Oh, I’m not telling them. You are” Louis said simply and sat down on the chair next to Harry. 

“Lou” Harry cried. “But they’ll be angry at me. And they might yell at me and I don’t want them to. It could be our secret. I promise to never ever try to smoke again Louis” Harry looked hopeful at Louis. 

“You’re telling them. And then you will be punished and I reckon both Zayn and Liam will be wanting to have a longer chat with you” That prompted more tears from Harry. 

–

As soon as Liam entered the house with Zayn he could hear Harry sniffling and figured something was up. Carrying the groceries into the kitchen they found Harry with his head lying in his arms on the table and Louis was sitting next to him looking stern. 

“What’s going on?” Liam asked as he took in the sight in front of him. 

“Harry has something he’d like to tell you” Louis said and looked pointedly at the youngest. 

“I don’t wanna say” Harry mumbled not moving. 

“Harry, now” Louis said as he struggled to get Harry seated properly. Whining, Harry fought against him and got up from the chair. 

“So help me god, if you don’t sit down again right now Harry” Louis threatened and got ready to get up himself. Whimpering, Harry shook his head and started walking back. 

“I believe Louis told you to sit down” A voice said behind Harry causing him to turn around. Niall looked at him pointedly and marched him back to the table. 

They sat in silence and waited for Harry to speak as he squirmed under their gaze. 

“I tried to smoke” he whispered as quiet as he could but apparently quietly enough.

“What?!” Liam broke out. Zayn was glaring at him and he had to take several calming breaths to not reach out an shake him while he screamed down his face. Niall just sat there looking shocked at Harry. 

“before Zayn quit I took a pack and hid them. When you left this morning I thought I was home alone but then Louis caught me outside” Harry quickly rambled, wanting to get this over as fast as possible, seeing as there was no way out now. 

“I haven’t done anything” Louis said and looked at Liam. “he’s yours after all” Liam nodded gratefully. 

“Harry, why don’t we go upstairs? We need to talk” Liam said while standing.


	2. Chapter 2

Trudging up the stairs after Liam, Harry tried to think of something that could possibly get him out of this mess without too much damage being done to the situation or his bum for that matter. 

“Come here” Liam said as he sat down onto the bed. “Don’t worry. I just want to talk with you. For now anyway” he said and held out his arm for Harry. 

Taking it hesitantly Harry sat down in his lap and bit his lip. 

Liam brushed Harry’s hair into place before he spoke. 

“Why’d you do it?” He asked. Harry stayed quiet for the longest time. 

“I just wanted to try it” Harry replied quietly, playing with the collar on Liam’s shirt. 

“I don’t believe you” Squirming at Liam’s words, Harry wrapped his arms around Liam and nuzzled into his neck. 

“Okay, so I thought that if I smoked I wouldn’t seem like such a little kid. Maybe they wouldn’t threat so differently and always call me out on it” Harry said finally. 

“Who’s ‘they’?” Asked Liam. 

“You know.. The fans, the media. Them” Harry replied and glanced up at Liam. 

Sighing, Liam just looked at Harry. 

“You want to talk to Zayn or take your punishment first?” Liam asked. 

Whining, Harry couldn’t really see how any of those things would be best doing first. He didn’t want to do any of them that was for sure. 

“Punishment” He choked out finally. Liam nodded. 

“Alright. Trousers down and over my lap” He said getting right down to it. It was no use prolonging it, for him or for Harry. Grabbing the hair brush they had bought specifically for these situations, Liam got himself comfortable and help Harry over his lap. 

Without any warnings he started to smack down the hairbrush onto Harry’s boxer covered bum with a rapid speed. Harry’s feet was starting to kick out and a hand had gone back in attempt to cover up his bum. 

Putting down the hairbrush Liam heard Harry sigh in relief but as Liam grabbed the hem of his boxers Harry quickly started to protest. 

Once the boxers were down, Liam noted that Harry’s bum had gone a slight shade of pink. Starting up the spanking again hr kept on going until Harry’s bum was bright red and the protests had ended and turned into sobbing. 

Putting down the hairbrush, he gently rubbed Harry’s bum before helping him up to sit on his lap once again. 

Sobbing into Liam’s shoulder, Harry rambled on about how sorry he was. Liam help him close and let him cry himself out. 

He was sat hicupping on Liam’s lap when Zayn knocked on the door and entered. Pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple, Liam handed Harry over and left the two alone to talk. 

“Hey there bud” Zayn said softly and rubbed Harry’s back. 

“I’m sure you’ve got lots of things you want to say and a few you don’t so I’m just going to say what I want to say first” Zayn continued and he felt Harry nod against his chest. 

“I don’t know why you tried to smoke and I don’t really care because there’s no excuse for it. You know how hard I’ve been trying to quit, you know how the fans feel about it, and you know how the rest of the guys feel about it. I’m honestly so disappointed in you Harry. And I’ll never understand why you would do it” as Zayn kept on talking Harry broke down again. 

“You’re grounded until notified differently. No parties, no alcohol, you’ll help out extra around the house, no video games. You can watch one hour of TV per day as long as one of us are with you. Understand?” Zayn explained. 

Harry nodded as he cried. Pulling back he looked into Zayn’s eyes as he replied. 

“Yes, I understand. Thank you” he said and leaned into his touch as Zayn wiped away the tears on his face. 

“Good. I love you bud” he said and kissed Harry. 

“Love you too” Harry answered. 

With the help of Zayn he got dressed again before they headed downstairs. Harry clung to Zayn the rest of the day and only let go once he had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknamed Blue and Yellow in my little mind. This is written in Harry’s pov btw.

I could hear the crowd cheering behind us as we ran off stage and towards our dressing room. I quickly grabbed my bag and pointly ignored the other boys as I headed out the exit. I knew the other boys would be pissed at me as I hailed down a taxi and got in. Telling him the address for our house, I dug out my phone. When I looked down I could see that my hands were still shaking and I clenched them together as I dropped my phone. Taking several deep breaths I pushed back the tears in my eyes and picked up the phone again. Going on Twitter, I searched for ‘Harry Shit’ and bit my lip hard as I started reading everyone’s tweets. 

Pulling up in front of the house, I tossed some cash to the taxi driver and got out. my hands still shook as I tried to lock up the door and I kicked it hard before finally managing to open the door. Dropping my bag on the floor, I made my way upstairs to what used to my room before I had taken to sleeping in either Liam’s or Zayn’s room. Shrugging my jacket off I got out my laptop and searched for our performance. There was already several versions up, and I clicked the one who seemed the most promising. 

Practically chewing on my bottom lip as I waited for my solo come up, I wiped away the tears that had started streaming down my face. I watched as my solo came and went. Sobbing as I realised how bad it had been I watched it over and over again. There was no doubt I had been horrible. Opening a new tab I searched on Twitter again and saw that at least the public seemed to agree. They weren’t trying to coddle me. 

Wiping away the tears on my face, I got up and walked down the hall. Heading down the stairs I opened the patio door and headed to the brick wall. Steeling myself I clenched my hands into fists. With a little yell I started punching the wall with every bit of strength I owned. It didn’t take long before the skin was broken. I started kicking the wall as well as it didn’t seem enough of a punishment just to get a few scrapes on my fingers. I was sobbing as I’d never sobbed before and I thought I’d stop breathing a few times. 

Ramming my head into the wall, I rubbed my forehead it and screamed as it hurt so much. But it felt so good as well. Maybe if the boys saw how sorry I was than just maybe they’d be able to forgive sometime. 

My knees buckled underneath me, and I fell to the ground. Huddling up against the wall, I started banging the back of my head against the wall as all I could hear my solo repeating it self in my head. 

–

Slowly coming to, I whimpered as I moved and found that everything hurt as hell. And with the pain, everything came rushing back. Keeping my eyes closed I wondered where I was. I certainly weren’t outside anymore as it was quite warm and I was lying on something soft and comfortable. I jerked in surprise as I felt someone stroking my cheek gently. 

“Harry? Are you awake Harry?” Liam asked and kept on stroking my cheek. I wanted to open my eyes and let him keep on stroking my cheek but I didn’t deserve it. Not after yesterday. I remained silent as I wondered why he was touching me so gently in the first place. Liam sighed and started playing with the curls at the back of my head. 

“I know you’re awake love. You’ve always been bad at lying and pretending” He said softly. I laid still and focused on keeping my breath even. 

“You gave us quite a scare when you vanished after the show last night. And when Louis screamed for us when he found you outside, I” Liam stopped talking and I could hear him clearing his throat. 

“Harry, I want you to listen very carefully at what I’m about to say okay? Last night you ran out of breath. It happens. We simply ran around too much during the build up for your solo and you ended up with too little breath in you. None of us are angry or in anyway disappointed in you over your performance. Do you understand?” Tears leaked out from my eyes at Liam’s words. 

“Oh Harry love” Liam said as he moved his hands to wipe away the tears on my face. 

“Try to sleep some more okay? Everything’s alright now” He continued and pulled the blankets up higher. As much as I wanted to protest that everything wasn’t alright I felt myself slowly falling asleep again. 

–

The next time I came around I could hear several voices around me and there was someone poking around at the back of my head. 

Raising my hand I swatted the prodding hand away and huffed to show my displeasure to be awakened. 

“Harry? I’m Dr. Storan. I need you too open your eyes for me okay?” The unfamiliar voice said and moved my head to what I assumed was towards her. 

“Leave me alone” I whimpered and tried to turn back around. 

“Harry, listen to the doctor please. She needs to check that everything is okay, you got some bad bumps on that head of yours” Liam said, always the voice of reason. Not wanting to displease him more than I already had I slowly opened my eyes. 

“Thank you Harry. I’m going to let you adjust to the light for a while before I need to shine a light into your eyes” The doctor said. I kept my eyes on her, not wanting to see the looks on the other boys. After several minutes of awkward silence, Dr. Storan cleared her throat and gently cupped my head before shining that stupid light into my eyes. I whimpered as the light was getting shined straight into my eye a bit too long for my taste and tried to pull away. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. Just a while longer” I heard Liam say gently as he started stroking my arm. Following the bloody light I sighed in relief as it was clicked off. Squeezing my eyes shut and tuned out the doctor as she told everyone how I was doing. It didn’t take long before I heard a door shut. Opening my eyes I looked around the room and noticed that everyone but Niall was still there. Blushing I looked down. Freezing up as I got the first look at my arms and legs I bit my lip hard as I took in all the bandages. They were on both feet and both arms. All day way from my toes to my knees, and from my finger tips to my elbows. I tried to imagine what my face looked like, it was all bad and I wondered if it was a bad I thought it was. 

“Can I have a mirror please?” I asked quietly keeping my eyes down. 

“I’ll get it” Louis replied equally as quiet before he got up and headed towards the toilet down the hall where we had a smaller mirror hung on the wall. 

“Remember that your face is still a bit swollen, but that will go down within a few days” Louis said and sat down on the edge of the bed. He hesitated before he held up the mirror for me. 

Taking a deep breath before I looked up, I swallowed as I took it in. I felt tears stinging in my eyes as I saw how swollen everything was. How my skin was discoloured in several places. I looked hideous. Choking back a sob I crossed my hands in front of my eyes and tried to forget what I’d seen. 

“Don’t cry babes!” Lou protested and tried to take my arms down but I pushed them away and ignored him. I heard him protest as Zayn asked Louis and Liam to leave us two alone for a moment. I whimpered and tried to squirm away as Zayn laid down next to me and pulled me close. 

Sobbing I stopped fighting him and pushed my face against him. 

“Zayn, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I sang so bad and I’m so sorry I did all this!” I cried. Everything was hurting so much and I just wanted it all to go away. I wished I could go back in time and redo the performance.

“Shhh, it’s okay Harry. It’s fine. You did wonderful on that stage, you sounded and looked so beautiful and you still do” Zayn murmured and planted gentle kisses on my bruises. Starting to hiccup as I sobbed I whimpered and tried to clutch as Zayn’s shirt but my fingers were too bandages up. 

“It hurts! Make it go away! Please Zayn!” I pleaded and wondered if heads could actually explode because off too much pain. 

“Okay, but you need to sit up so you can take the pills okay? I’ll help you” Zayn explained and the bedroom door opened as Zayn helped me up. I guess they all had been standing outside listening. Liam grabbed a couple of pain killers from a bottle on the night table and helped me swallow them one by one as he help up the pills and a bottle of water. 

“You won’t leave right?” I asked as Zayn eased me down. He shook his head and gave me a smile. 

“Of course not. We’ll all stay” He said. Nodding in response I felt Niall cuddle up to me on my free side, while Zayn remained on the other, and I could see Liam wrapping his arms around Niall as he laid down as well, while Louis joined in on Zayn’s side. Feeling the pain killers kicking in fast and steady I squirmed and let out a little giggle before promptly falling asleep. 

–

Sitting in the Dr. Storan’s office I groaned in boredom as I waited for her to come back with some test results or whatever, I hadn’t really been paying attention. Liam nudged me gently in the arm and gave me a look. Both he and Zayn had insisted on coming to my check up. Louis and Niall had wanted to come as well but the management had dragged into the studio to do some recordings. 

Putting on a smile as Dr. Storan finally came back, I straightened up a bit a gave Liam a smug smile which he responded to by rolling his eyes. 

“So what’s the verdict doc?” I asked. Personally I felt fine. My fingers were pretty much all healed, as were my feet. They cramped up a bit after I’d used them for longer times but other than that everything seemed fine. 

“You officially have a clean bill of health. All your reflexes are back to normal, everything seems to be fine. If however you start to experience any trouble, I want you to call me right away” She said and looked more at Liam and Zayn as she said the last part. Then it was my turn to roll my eyes. 

“And Harry, whatever you do, don’t you ever do that again. The damage could end up being permanent then” I blushed and ducked my head. After a few more minutes we all rose and said our good byes. I smiled all the way home.

–

As I put my ear pieces in I couldn’t help but feel nervous as we were about to perform What makes you beautiful live on This Morning. I could see that the others were somewhat nervous as well but they weren’t saying anything, which I was very grateful for. 

Going to our places, we waited to be announced and for our music to start before we started singing. When my solo came up, I kept my focus like never before and just like that it was all over again and everyone of the crew was clapping. Just as the cameras turned off and we were taken back to our dressing rooms I grabbed the once closest to me and hugged them tight. 

“You did great Harry” Niall whispered into my air and pressed a kiss against my neck. I hid my grin against his shoulder as the rest of the boys joined into the hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Blowing out the lights on the birthday cake, I smiled as the other boys cheered. The lights were plucked off and pieces were sliced up and handed out. It was a double chocolate cake and it tasted so good. 

I could see that they were up to something, I’d been trying to figure out what for days but today their smiles were wider and the twinkle in their eyes shone a little more then usual. 

Putting the last piece of cake in my mouth I felt something silky slip over my eyes. 

“This is to stay on all day, until one of us takes it off. Understand?” Zayn as he tied the blindfold behind my head. Feeling a rush of excitement go through me, I smiled hesitantly. 

“Now, what’s going to happen is that we’re going to take you upstairs. Strip you down and have a little fun for your birthday” He whispered into my ear, he chuckled as I let out a little moan. That sounded very promising. I got helped up, and led slowly up the stairs and into the bedroom. 

A pair of hands snuck under my jumper and ran over my skin from behind, before someone else took hold of the jumper and wrenched if off me. The hands that kept on stroking me found my nipples and played with them teasingly. A different set of hands started taking of my jeans and boxers before taking my half hard cock in their hands and slowly stroking me to life. 

It was when the remaining two pairs of hands started teasing me all over that I realised that I was clearly not supposed to survive to the next day. 

Gasping loudly as someone took my cock in their mouth, I threw my head back. I managed to briefly grasp that someone’s hair for a moment before my hands were taken behind my back and cuffed together. It had to be Niall I decided as he was the only one with that short hair out of all of us. 

My breath hitched as a mouth started kissing on one side of my neck, before the other side was being lavished by another mouth. Whimpering as a set of hand grasped my face, I felt their breath against my face before their lips touched mine. The kiss was painfully slow and soft but every time I tried to get more out of it, the other lips pulled away for a few seconds before coming back. 

Eventually, Louis and Liam pulled away (I think it was them), while Niall continued to suck me off and Zayn stood behind me just teasingly touching me. 

“I’m gonna, I’m” I managed to get out as Niall sped up. Leaning my head back against Zayn, I wished the handcuffs would just snap so I could reach out and touch something, anything at all. 

Letting out a little shout as I came down Niall’s throat, I was positive that I would have fallen if it hadn’t been for Zayn’s arms around my waist. 

“Fuck” I said as I swallowed and breathed heavily. I heard someone chuckle as Niall let my cock slip out his mouth. 

“Oh the fun is only just beginning Harry” Liam said as my hands were released and I was guided over to the bed. 

“Up on all fours” he continued as I tried to lie down on my back. Getting into position, I tried to get my breath under control. 

“First things first, can’t have a birthday without a good old fashioned birthday spanking can we?” Liam said way too cheerfully. My head dropped down and I bit my lip as I shuddered. Without any further warning, a hand started to land smacks on my bum. It wasn’t hard punishment smacks but still hard and very unwanted. 

Grunting as the smacks continued, I dropped down and pressed my face into the mattress. 

“Hey, up” Liam said and gave me an extra hard smack. Whimpering, I hurried up and squirmed as it seemed Zayn had taken over to finish of the spanking. 

“And one to grow on, from each of us” He said and landed the final four smacks down on my very sore bum. Breathing in relief, I felt the bed dip down by my head before it was grabbed and turned towards someone’s crotch. Opening up, I heard Niall moan as he slipped his cock in. 

While I started sucking on his cock, I felt someone lube up my hole before starting to stretch me out. Niall’s hand curled up in my hair and I hollowed my cheeks and hummed while bobbing my head. I would have given everything to have the blindfold off so I could have looked up at him. And look at what was going on behind me because it sounded as if someone else was getting a blowjob too. 

Feeling the familiar of someone’s cock against my hole, I let Niall’s cock drop out of my mouth as I moaned and pushed back, taking the cock as far in as I could. 

“Come on” Niall’s said and gripped my chin. Opening up, I swallowed down Niall’s cock again. For every thrust Zayn did, he pushed me further down on Niall. Feeling my toes curl I decided I was still dreaming or I had died and arrived at cock heaven.

-O-

Sobbing as I tugged at the cuffs that was connected to the middle of the headboard and was keeping me from touching me and everyone else. The boys had taken turns on making me suck them off and fucking me for several hours now. I ached all over, and most importantly, I was getting very very tired of being teased and being kept on edge. I was painfully hard and all I wanted was to come. 

As I felt someone’s fingers wrap around it I didn’t know whether to buck into it or edge away, and ended up doing a mix of both. 

“You want to come baby?” Liam asked and stroked me gently. Nodding eagerly, I mumbled out words without any meaning and let out another sob. The blindfold was drenched with sweat and tears. 

I felt the cock ring they had put on me not long after all of this started, be taken off. The hand went away, and was replaced by a warm wet mouth. And only took a minute before I sobbed even harder as I finally came. 

I felt my hands being released from the cuffs and slowly moved down to lie by my side. They had completely fallen asleep and felt like they weighed a tonne. 

“Harry, I’m going to take off the blindfold now okay? It might be a little bright” Zayn said and gently lifted my head up so he could untie the knot. My face scrunched up at the light but I quickly got used to it but I was finding it very hard to stop crying though. Liam eased me up into this lap with the help of Zayn, and I shook as I pressed up close to him. Seeing Zayn getting and starting to walk away, I cried harder and managed to raised my hand out towards him. 

“It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere” Zayn said as he quickly grabbed the bottle of water that was standing on the floor before coming down. Grasping his hand tightly, I dropped my head against Liam’s chest.

“Did you have a good time Harry? You did so good” He praised as he ran his fingers through my hair. Nodding, I took several deep breaths in attempt to stop crying. 

“Try and drink some water” Zayn said and held the bottle up to my mouth. Tipping my head back I took several large sips. It tasted so good, and the cold water felt amazing on my sore throat. 

As I slowly came down from my high, I stopped crying and felt more tired than ever before. 

“Harry don’t fall asleep. You need to shower” Liam said. Protesting as Zayn got me up on my feet, I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Zayn put his arms around my waist as he marched us over to the bathroom, and it was a good thing he did seeing as my legs gave out a few times. 

Once inside the shower, I leaned against Zayn as he washed me over before washing himself. When we were done we simply stood there and enjoyed the water. At least I did. Looking up as he grasped my head, I smiled at his smile. 

“Happy birthday Harry” He said and pecked me on the lips. Happy birthday to me indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, hey, hey! What the hell is going on?!” I heard Zayn shout as he and Louis entered the living room. I got out one last kick before me and Niall were pulled up from the floor and apart from each other. Glaring at him, I fought against Zayn and watched Niall do the same to Louis. 

“Let me go!” I shouted and tried my very best to get out of Zayn’s grip. 

“No chance in hell! Sit down!” He said sternly pushed me down to the sofa. Glancing at Niall, the only thing that kept me from jumping him again was the tight hold Zayn had on my arm. 

“Would one of you explain what on earth is going on?” Zayn asked and looked at us both angry. 

Remaining quiet I stared at the floor as the anger was bubbling inside of me. 

“We, umm, we were just bantering and. And I might have taken it too far and when Harry got angry I didn’t stop and it just sort of happened” Niall said quietly and hesitantly. 

Biting my lip, I could hear Zayn taking several deep breaths. 

“Right, Niall go to my room. Harry, to Liam’s room. I’m too damn angry to deal with either one of you right now” He said as he gave me a gentle push towards the stairs. Stomping up the stairs, I slammed the bedroom door shut as I started pacing the room. 

The anger was starting to leave me and pain in my fingers and hands was starting to get to me. Shaking them, I sat down on the bed and hid my face in my arms. What had I done?

-O-

Hearing the bedroom door being opened I quickly wiped away the tears on my face and stuffed my hands under my arms to hide how badly they were shaking. 

“So you got anything to add to what happened?” Zayn asked as he came in and sat down on the bed next to me. Shaking my head I sniffled. 

“Alright, well you know what to do” He said simply. Standing up, I managed to unbutton my jeans and push them down along with boxers without letting Zayn see my shaking hands. Laying down over his lap, I gripped the sheets and squeezed my eyes shut as he started landing hard smacks all over the place. 

It was probably the hardest and longest spanking I’d ever gotten, and by the end I was a sobbing mess, kicking and screaming as I begged him to stop. I didn’t however notice that it had stopped until Zayn was lifting me up and holding me to his chest. 

Clutching at his t-shirt as if my life depended on it, I hid my face against his neck. 

“I’m sorry!” I mumbled out and hugged him tightly. He rubbed my back until I calmed down and wasn’t sobbing anymore. Pulling away from him, I stood up and let my jeans and boxers fall to the floor as I knew it would be too painful to pull them up at the moment. Zayn nudged me towards the door. 

“Go and talk to Niall. I don’t want either of you to come back downstairs until everything is fine and you do not want to make me come up because you’ve kicked up again” He said and tapped my cheek. Nodding, I shuffled over to Zayn’s bedroom.

Quietly knocking on the door, I continued to chew on my lip as I waited for someone to let me in. I heard a quiet ‘come in’ before I slowly opened the door and peaked inside. Pulling the sleeves off my jumper over my hands, I sniffled as I glanced at Niall who was lying on his side on the bed. 

“Come here” He said and patted the space next to him. Rushing over, I whimpered as I cuddled up to him. 

“I’m so sorry Niall. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened” I cried. Clinging to his t-shirt, I pressed my face into his chest and let out a little sob. 

“I’m sorry too Harry. I shouldn’t have kept on going. Will you forgive me?” Niall asked. Nodding quickly, I pulled my head up slightly and looked at him. He reached out a hand and brushed away the tears that was on my face. Sighing in content as his fingers kept on stroking my face, I let my eyes fall closed as his lips lightly landed on mine. 

Niall led the kiss and it was slowly getting more and more heated. Feeling his hand trail down my chest and around my chest, I whimpered and pressed up closer to Niall to get away from his fingers that had pinched my already bright red and painful bottom. 

Niall chuckled as he gently rubbed my bum in stead. I grabbed his cock and started pumping it as it grew harder in my grip. Rolling over to my stomach, I spread my legs slightly and looked at Niall. He kneeled up by my face and held his half hard cock in his hands as he grabbed my face and turned it towards him. Opening my mouth, I licked at the head and wrapped my fingers around the shaft. 

Swallowing it down, I kept on looking up as Niall started pulling in and out into my throat. He pulled back my hair so he keep eye contact with me. Moaning as he kept on trusting his cock in and out, I hallowed my cheeks and ran my tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock. 

When Niall pulled out, I buried my head in my arms and eagerly wriggled my bum a little. Hearing Niall chuckle before his hands ran over my warm skin, I smiled into the pillow. 

Biting my lip as Niall started to push in without any preparation, I detested and loved the familiar burn and pain that spread through me as my hole stretched around him. I knew Niall preferred to take his time and stretch me open before fucking me, while I on the other hand preferred it when he didn’t. It was both amazingly good of course but there was something about just having him forcing his way in. 

Moaning loudly as he grabbed onto my hips and used them to thrust in deeply, I clutched at the bed sheets. Getting up on my knees, I gasped as he managed to go in even deeper. Trusting back against him, I wrapped my fingers around my cock and started stroking myself slowly. 

I heard him grunting as he started speeding up. Niall smacked my bum and pinched my cheeks. Letting out several yelps I was torn between trusting deeper on his cock or pulling away from the pain. Turning my head I saw that he was wearing a smirk. Pouting, I whimpered and ducked my head down. We both knew I wasn’t about to pull away. 

Grasping my cock, I started stroking myself faster as I felt myself being close. 

“Niall” I moaned as he thrust in deeply and held still as he shot inside. Coming all over the blankets underneath me, I closed my eyes in bliss. Riding it together, I whined as Niall pulled out. 

Kneeling up on the bed, I took of the jumper I’d been wearing and threw it on to the floor. Shivering as Niall used a cold wet washcloth to clean me off, I lent against his chest. 

“There we go. All clean” Niall murmured against my neck as he pressed a kiss to my skin. Smiling, I turned around and nuzzled into his neck. 

“Let’s go and see what the others are up to” Niall said before getting up. He held out his hand for me. Grasping it, I followed him down the stairs. Zayn looked up as we entered the living room. He took one look at us both before rolling his eyes. 

“You two made up then?” He asked as a smile spread on his face. Nodding, I grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa and dragged Niall to sit down with me next to Zayn. Wrapping the blanket around us both, I ignored the sting in bum as it rubbed against the sofa. Glancing at the TV, I screamed in fright as an axe murderer headed towards and there was a loud scream coming from the TV. Ducking underneath the blanket, I blushed as I heard the other guys laughing. 

“It’s okay Harry. We’ll protect you” Zayn said and patted the blanket. Pouting, I decided to stay under until the heating in my cheeks had gone away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall's pov

Locking up the door and stepping inside, I grimaced as I could hear Harry crying and shouting rather angrily. Hanging up my coat and taking off my shoes, I snuck past the kitchen where it seemed to be going on. 

“What’s up with Harry?” I asked Louis as I put the bag of snacks on the table. 

“Having a major breakdown. Liam asked him to clear the table after dinner and unload and load the dish washer and he went ballistic. He’s asking for you though” Lou explained while rubbing his eyes tiredly. It had been a long day for all of us with signings and interviews all over England. 

“Should I go?” Liam came out of the kitchen and threw himself down on the sofa. 

“Oh my god, he’s driving me insane” Liam complained as he rubbed his forehead. Taking that as a yes, I ventured into the kitchen. Seeing Harry laid on the floor as he cried, I grimaced. 

“Harry?” I asked as softly as I could and watched as his head snapped up. 

“Niall!” He sobbed and sat up. Kneeling down next to him, I looked at him curiously. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked him. 

“They’re all being mean to me. I don’t want to clear up and take care of the dish washer” Harry whined and wiped away some tears from his face. Grasping his hand, I watched as his fingers shook. 

“Harry, does your fingers hurt?” They were shaking quit badly, which they sometimes did after being strained too much. As Harry nodded a fresh set of tears came down his cheeks as he continued to sob. 

Reaching out, I brushed some of them away. Frowning as his skin felt very warm, I rested my palm against his forehead. 

“Buddy, you’re burning up! No wonder you’ve had enough. You’ve got to tell if you’re in pain or feeling ill” I told him as I stood up. Finding some Paracetamol, I filled up a glass with water and held out two pills for him to take. Waiting for him to swallow them down, I helped him up on his feet. 

“You want to lie down on the sofa for a bit?” I asked him as I gave him a hug he seemed to be craving so much. Feeling him nod against my shoulder, I smiled as he started to hiccup from crying so much. Holding his hand as we walking into the living room, Liam and Louis watched us carefully as I laid a pillow down at the end of the sofa. 

Helping him get out of his jeans, I threw a blanket over him once he’d laid down. 

“Try and get some rest buddy, I’m going to take your temperature in a moment and we’ll take care of your arm okay?” Harry didn’t reply but sighed as he snuggled into the pillow and blankets. Walking upstairs to the bathroom I grabbed the temperature measurer and the bottle of massage oil before heading back downstairs. Pulling a chair next to Harry, I put the temperature measurer against Harry’s ear, and it only took a second before it was done. 

“39.5” I said as I looked at Louis and Liam. They bought grimaced before looking at Harry with pity. Laying it down on the table I went for the massage oil but Liam stopped me. 

“It’s okay, you go eat your dinner. You must be starving” He said with a smile. Biting my lip, I glanced at Harry before standing up. Pressing a kiss to his hair, I walked into the kitchen and prepared a plate of spaghetti to reheat in the microwave. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” I heard Louis said as he entered the kitchen. Giving him a small smile, I started clearing away after dinner. 

“Leave it. I’ll take care of it” He told me as he grabbed me by the waist and brought me in for a hug. Smiling, I relaxed his chest before letting out a big yawn. 

“Can Harry sleep with us tonight?” I asked while fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. 

“I’ll ask Liam” he replied just as the microwave beeped. Pulling away, I ate while Louis cleaned up. 

-O-

Rinsing out my mouth, I looked at my teeth to see if there was any food bits left. Brushing your teeth with braces on was just annoying and sometimes very difficult. Food managed to get to places where your toothbrush simply couldn’t. Walking into the bedroom, I saw Harry just getting under the covers and was looking at me as I crawled in too. 

Feeling his forehead before ruffling his hair, I gave him a little kiss before we snuggled up together. 

I was half asleep when Louis came in. Kicking at the covers I pressed up against the cool hand he pressed against my cheek. Whining as it disappeared, I opened my eyes slightly and looked around for him. I obliged as he urged me to turn my head over, and I jumped slightly as I felt something being pressed up into my ear. Whimpering quietly, I rolled over and snuggled up in Louis’s lap. 

“Shhh, you’ve got a fever too” Louis whispered and moved me back to the middle of the bed. 

“Good night love” He whispered as laid down and wrapped his arms around me. 

-O-

Coming around I groaned at how crap I felt. I could hear Harry and Louis talking quietly next to me. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes tiredly. 

“Good morning, did you sleep okay?” Louis asked. Nodding, I sniffled before coughing. Turning my eyes to Harry I glared at him. 

“This is your fault you know” I croaked at him. Huffing as he just smiled and shrugged, I turned my attention back to Louis.

“We’ve been banished by Liam and Zayn to this room until we get better” Louis explained as he grinned. 

“Why are you here? Are you sick too? Why are you smiling? And is there any food here?” I asked with a glare. I wasn’t a very good sick person. 

“They reckon that because I spent the night with you both that I’m destined to fall over sick any minute. I’m smiling because of your awesome mood this morning is so contagious, and Liam is cooking us some chicken soup as we speak” 

Grumbling, I laid back down and dragged Harry into my arms. He’s gotten me into this mess, he’d have to be my cuddle buddy until I was better. 

“How you feeling?” I asked quietly. 

“Slightly better, thank you” Harry replied and snuggled up to me. Running my fingers through his hair, I closed my eyes as Louis dragged the blankets back over us. In no time I was back asleep. 

“Niall, love. You need to wake up and eat something” Louis said softly. Whining, I shivered at the cold and tried to roll over. 

“You can go back to sleep once you’ve eaten some” Opening one eye, I looked around and saw Lou hovering over me. Once he saw I was looking at him, he hoisted me up against the headboard. 

“Cold!” I protested and dragged the blankets up to head as I continued to shiver. 

“You want to put some jammies on?” Lou asked, nodding I watched as he grabbed one of my pj pants and one of his hoodies that were lying on the floor. Grabbing them from him I whimpered as I had to get out of the blankets to get dressed. Moving as fast as I could, I was quickly dressed and went back to sitting against the headboard. 

“Come here, let’s take your temperature” Sniffling, I eased myself between Louis legs and rested against his chest. 

“The ear one ran out of battery so we have to do it under the arm” I protested as he lifted up my hoodie so he could put the thermometer in the right position. As we waited for the thermometer to beep, I sniffled some more as Louis sat with his arms wrapped around me. 

“Why does Harry get to sleep?” I whined once I noted that he wasn’t actually awake too. 

“He’s already eaten, I thought I’d let you sleep for some while longer but then you didn’t wake up on your own” Louis explained. Finally the thermometer beeped. Looking up as Louis sighed, I frowned. 

“It’s a bit higher than I’d like” He said before reaching over to grab a fever reducer and a bottle of water from the night table. I swallowed it down without any problems. I remained between Louis feet as I ate some of the soup Liam had prepared. Sighing, I clutched Lou’s jumper as I twisted towards him. Closing my eyes, I yawned and let his heartbeat lull me back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m going to Spain, where there’s lots of sun. I can walk around almost naked and it won’t be frowned upon. I’m going to Spain, my boyfriends are coming too. I’m going to have lots of holiday sex and bath a lot as well” I sang quietly to myself as I packed the last of clothes down in my suitcase. Grinning as I zipped it up, I turned around to see Louis leaning against the door frame. 

“We’re going to Spain, where there’s a lot of sun. We can walk around almost naked and it won’t be frowned upon. We’re going to Spain, we’ll have lots of holiday sex, bath and tan and eats lots of food!” I sang loudly as I stood and walked past him. Putting my suitcase by the front door, I checked the clock and saw that it was almost time to go. Grabbing an ice lolly from the freezer, I plumped down on Zayn’s lap and hummed my song as I swayed back and forth in tune. 

“You excited by any chance Harry?” Zayn asked and took a bite of my lolly. Nodding, my grin grew wider. 

“Me, You, Liam, Louis, Niall, food, drinks, pools and cocks!” I shouted excited and bounced a little on Zayn’s lap. 

“Someone’s excited!” Liam said as he came down the stairs with his suitcase. I grinned at him and nodded. Zayn and Liam only laughed. Hurriedly eating the rest of my ice lolly as it was starting to melt, I threw the little stick on the table and looked at Zayn seriously. 

“Can we have sex on the plane?” 

-O-

Surprisingly enough we didn’t have sex on the plane which was a bummer seeing as Louis had no trouble with teasing me during the two hours we were up in the air. As we stepped out of the plane it felt as if I’d walked straight into a wall of hot air. Looking down at the skinny jeans I was wearing, I whined and followed everyone to the baggage claim area. 

“Liam, it’s hot” I complained and fanned myself with a magazine. 

“Yes, well it is the middle of summer in Alicante Harry” He replied and slapped me on the back. Not feeling the love, I turned to Zayn to complain but was met with him giving me a look. Wisely keeping my mouth shut, I waited patiently for us to get our bags before we started walking to the taxi area. There wasn’t one that could take us all so we split up. Me and Zayn on one car, while Niall, Louis and Liam took the other. Thank god for air condition. 

“Are you serious? This is where we’re staying?” I gasped as we pulled up to the villa Liam had rented. 

“Yep. Wait until you see the inside” Zayn said before paying the driver. Taking our bags out of the trunk, we walked up to the front door and waited for the others to let us in as their taxi driver clearly knew a better way from the airport. 

Pushing past Louis as he opened the door, I left my suitcase by the door before promptly stripping off my jeans, shoes and socks. 

“This is awesome” I said as I saw the view from the living room. We had a view over the beach and the private pool on the deck, the villa we were in was up on a hill so no one from the beach could really look up at us though. 

“Didn’t take you long to strip down” Niall said as he came over and slipped his hands around my waist. 

“It was warm” I explained. 

“Good, you’re all here. Now for sleeping arrangements. There’s only two regular double beds, Zayn and I will be having one so you three either need to squeeze into it or someone is going to have to sleep alone” Liam said. 

“We’ll squeeze” Louis said right away and clamped a hand on both mine and Niall’s head and ruffled our hair. 

-O-

Diving into the pool, I grinned and shook my head as I broke the surface and came back up. The water was refreshingly cool compared to the hot weather. Swimming over to the edge, I took a sip of my beer bottle that I’d placed in the shadows. Throwing myself back on my back, I floated around. So far the pool, drinks and sun part of my holiday plan was proving to be excellent. 

Hearing a little shout before water splashed over me, I stopped floating and looked at Louis as he came up next to me. Wrapping my arms around him, I stood up on his legs before letting myself fall backwards with a big splash. 

“My turn!” Lou said as I came up. Pulling my hair back, I wiped away the water in my eyes. 

“I want to try and get on your shoulders” He said as I stood next to him. Taking a large breath I went under the water and on my knees as I felt Louis planting his feet on my shoulders while gripping my head and hair for balance. Getting my feet back under me I shot up as fast as I could and gasped for air while Louis went flying. 

“That was brilliant! You’ve got to try!” Louis said excited as he came back over. Grinning I chuckled and waited until he was under the water before climbing up. I wobbled as Louis started to stand. Letting out a little yell as I fell forwards in stead of backwards like I had planned I watched as I narrowly missed the edge of the pool. Spluttering as I resurfaced, I glanced up and was glad to see that Liam was leaning against the balcony railing with his back to us as he was talking on the phone. 

"You okay?” Louis asked and looked at me sheepishly. Nodding before shaking my head to get my hair back into place. 

“I think we should find other ways to entertain ourselves in the pool” Louis said suggestively and bit his lip as he pushed me up against the edge of the pool. 

“Have you ever done it in a pool before?” He asked before attacking my neck. 

“No. Almost once but Robin came home early” I said before yelping as Louis bit down on the love bite he was making. 

“Shhh, we wouldn’t want people on the beach to know what we’re doing” Louis said holding his lips over mine. He pushed my swimming trunks down and grasped my cock. 

“I’m guessing it was a girl you were with?” Nodding, I pushed into Louis’s hand. 

“Do you wish I was that girl Harry?” Louis asked. Shaking my head, I whimpered as he squeezed his fingers together. 

“No, I just want you” I said and grasped his shoulders for support. He ran his thumb over the head of my cock before fondling my balls with his other hand. Moaning quietly, my eyes fluttered shut. Louis kept on stroking me until I was painfully hard, all the while whispering into my ear. 

“Please, Lou, I’m so close” I whimpered and bucked into his hand helplessly. My fingers were digging into his skin as I was finding it hard to keep still and not slip on the slippery floor in the pool. Louis removed his hands and smiled wickedly at me. He pressed a quick kiss to my lips before taking a deep breath and diving under the water. Gasping as he took me in his mouth, I scrambled to grab his head as I couldn’t help but thrust in deeply. 

With Louis hollowing his cheeks and humming around me, I came almost straight away. He swallowed all of it down before he let me slip out of his mouth. Leaning dazed against the pool wall, I panted as I worked on getting my breath back. I opened my mouth to speak when I slipped and fell under. 

-O-

Sitting cuddled up to Liam as we sat around the fire we had started once the temperature had dropped, I looked at Zayn who had fallen asleep with his hands around Niall and Louis. Louis looked as he was about to fall asleep as well, while Niall was roasting some marshmallows. 

Liam’s arm tightened around me, causing me to look up at him. He only smiled and brushed my hair into place. Smiling back, I laid my head down to rest again. Closing my eyes, I sighed happily.


	8. Chapter 8

Kneeling on the cold tiles in the living room, I stared up at Zayn as I whimpered. The air-condition in the villa was causing goose bumps to spread all over my skin. Shifting on my knees, I watched with wide eyes as Zayn stroked his hard cock. 

“What do you want?” He asked and looked down at me. Shuffling forward, I opened my mouth and bent forward only to be pushed back. 

“What? You want this?” Zayn said and gave his cock a little wiggle before returning to stroking himself. 

“Tell me” He told me as I nodded and inched forward a bit more. 

“I want to suck it” I said quietly and looked pleadingly. 

“Suck it? You want to suck me off?” He asked. Letting out a little whimper, I nodded. 

“Yes, please” I replied and glanced down at the cock that was just inches away from my mouth. 

“Yeah, go on then. Lick it” After hearing him telling me to go on, I missed the last part and swallowed it down only for Zayn to grab my hair and pull me off. 

“No, lick it” He said with an edge to his voice. Resting my hands at the edge of the sofa in between Zayn’s legs I licked at his head eagerly and sometimes I would suck on just the head gently before returning to licking it. 

“Go a bit further” Looking up at Zayn, I took the head in my mouth again and kept licking at my best ability as I took more of his cock into my mouth. Bobbing my head up and down, I closed my eyes. 

“You’re a good little cock sucking slut aren’t you?” Zayn asked and ruffled my hair as I kept on sucking. My cheeks heated up slightly at his words but happily sucked on the little length of cock I’d been allowed to suck. Opening my eyes again to look up at Zayn as I whimpered and took in all of the cock Zayn had permitted, I sucked on it hard and hoped he’d get what I meant. 

“Do you want more of it?” Moaning as I nodded, I kept staring into Zayn’s eyes as he took his sweet time in responding. 

“Open” he said simply as he moved his hand to the back of my head and rested it there. Opening my mouth as wide as I could, I fought to just not swallow it all down. Zayn’s fingers curled up in my hair and started to slowly push me down on his cock. 

“Go on then” Zayn said before showing me down until my nose was pressed up against his pubes. Moving my hands to rest on shorts, I grasped the fabric as gagged slightly and started having difficulties breathing. Zayn’s grip eased up slightly and I pulled back to swallow down some air and rest my throat. 

Rising up on my knees, I captured his cock into my mouth again and moved my head up and down as I played around with my tongue. 

“You like that?” Zayn asked. Nodding, I opened my mouth and tried to answer. 

“Yes Sir” I mumbled around his cock. 

“Look at me” He said and tugged on my hair slightly. Freezing, I looked up at him. 

“Yeah, you’re a good slut. Any guy would be happy to have you going down on their dick” He said and gently moved my head up and down while he spoke. When he finished, he grasped my hair a bit firmer and pushed me down on his cock again. Not having anytime to prepare myself, I was immediately breathless and started gagging on his cock. 

“Yeah, you’re a good slut” He said and stroked my hair as he let up. Zayn wrapped his fingers back around his cock and I closed my mouth as I kneeled down again. Looking between the cock and up at Zayn I whimpered as he left his cock resting against my lips. Whimpering again as he said or did nothing, I pursed my lips together and gave the head a little head a little kiss. 

“You want that in your mouth?” He asked and moved one of his fingers over my lips before moving it inside. Sucking on his finger, I nodded. He pulled out his finger with a wet pop. 

“Open” Opening my mouth widely, I took a deep breath just as Zayn pushed me down. 

“Stay down there” He said as he kept a steady hand at the back of my head. Focusing on keeping calm, I tried not to gag but I quickly lost that battle. Gagging around his cock, I tried to pull back but his arm kept me in place. 

“You’re the one who wanted it slut. Come on” Zayn said. Gagging and whimpering around his cock I gasped and coughed as I managed to push back. I heard Zayn protest and try to grab for my hair as I did so. 

“You’re the one who wanted it wasn’t it? Hmm? So why didn’t you stay there?” Blushing, I took his cock again and went down all the way without any help from him. I only managed to stay down for about 15 seconds before I had to pull back slightly again. 

“If you don’t want it, I can find someone else who do. You don‘t want that do you?” Zayn said and pulled at my hair so I would look at him when I went down on him again. Whimpering, I shook my head. 

“Go on and show me what you can do then slut” He said and urged me to go down on him again as he pressed against the back of my head. Gulping, I took a deep breath before doing so. When my nose pressed up against his pubes, I closed my eyes and clutched at the fabric of his shorts as I could feel the need to breathe getting stronger and stronger. 

“What, you don’t want it then?” He asked as I had to pull up. Whimpering, I kept bobbing my head up and down and sucking hard. Wiping away a frustrated tear, I wondered why I couldn’t take him today. I usually could deep throat any of them without any trouble. Especially for that short of a time. 

“Look at me. You had enough of it, is that it?” Zayn asked and stroked himself. Kneeling back, I shook my head. 

“No, Sir” I replied and took a shuddering breath. 

“Yeah, you have. You’re not doing a very good job so you obviously don’t want it” Whimpering at his words, I looked at him pleadingly. 

“I do! I do want it” I protested and whined. Watching with wide eyes as Zayn stood up, I whimpered but he only stood still in front of me. Opening my mouth, I rested my lips gently against his cock head. 

“That’s it. Don’t move” He said as he trusted his hips forward and into my mouth. Fighting to stay still, I gagged slightly as he hit the back of my throat. 

“Use your tongue” Zayn told me. Immediately doing so I moved it all around his cock as he very slowly trusted in and out of my mouth. 

“Get down” Zayn said and stepped back. Whimpering, I sniffled as I put my head down to the floor and spread my knees so I would get further down. 

“What are you Harry?” Zayn asked. My fingers curled up as I looked at him, while making sure my head was still touching the floor. 

“I’m a slut, Sir” I said quietly. 

“Are you my slut?” He asked. 

“Yes, Sir” I replied and sniffled. 

“You want this?” Zayn asked as he wrapped his fingers around his cock again. 

“Yes, Sir” I whimpered and looked at it with lust. 

“Why?”

“Because it’s your cock, Sir” I replied with a sniffle. 

“And because you’re a?”

“And because I’m a slut, Sir” I said back. I could feel my cheeks burning with humiliation and frustration. 

“Yes you are a slut. But you can’t even suck my cock properly which is why I’m going to go out on the patio and see if anyone else would like to try, and you’re not going to get it” Zayn said. 

“No, please. No” I whimpered

“Yes” He said and stepped over me. 

“No” I whimpered desperately and closed my eyes as I heard the patio door open and close.


	9. Chapter 9

Sniffling as I got up, I walked up the stairs and threw myself down on mine, Louis and Niall’s bed. Letting out a little cry as my hard cock rubbed against the mattress, I turned over on my side as I hit the pillow and shoved it under my head. 

“Harry?” I heard Liam yell from downstairs. “Where are you?” He asked and I could hear his footsteps as he came up the stairs. Hiding my face into the pillow, I wished the stupid tears in my eyes would go away and that I’d stop acting like a stupid girl. 

“There you are! Why you hiding up here? Come downstairs and joins us. We’re going to go to the market later if you want to come” Liam said and I felt the bed dip down as he sat down. Shaking my head, I said nothing as I stayed down. 

“Come on now, something obviously wrong” He said and rubbed my back. Turning my head away from him, I took a shaky breath. 

“I’m just being a stupid girl” I said and hated how whiny and sad my voice came out. 

“Why?” Liam asked and brushed away my hair as he climbed over me and laid down. 

“Because Zayn said I didn’t want it, but I did want it and he didn’t believe me so he said I couldn’t have it” I whined and actually kicked my feet. I realised just how stupid I was acting but I couldn’t seem to stop. Liam frowned. 

“Is this about you wanting to suck his cock but not being allowed to?” Liam asked. Whimpering, I bit my lip and looked away from him. 

“Maybe” I said quietly. “But he wasn’t being fair! He was teasing me and being mean! You tell him I want to and I should be allowed to!” I whined at him and slapped him on the chest as I kneeled up on the bed. 

“Harry, Zayn can tease you as much as he wants to. You listen to what he has to say and you do as he asks. He gives you what he gives you and that’s that. I‘m not going to tell him to do anything” Liam said as he got up. 

“Liam! No!” I shouted as he left. Grabbing the alarm clock that was on the night stand I threw it down onto the floor and watched as it broke. 

Liam carried on walking down the stairs. Getting up, I followed him into the kitchen and grabbed his arm. 

“Harry, I’m warning you. You need to stop this right now” He said and pried my fingers off him. I glared at him and slammed shut the fridge door he had opened while getting himself a bottle of water.

“Listen to what I’m saying. Stop acting like a bratty five year old right now or else you are going to be punished like one” Liam said and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Fuck you!” I snapped and glared at him. He raised his eyebrow at me before grabbing my arm. He used his free arm to strip me off my shorts and boxers before he bent me over the kitchen counter. His hand moved from gripping my arm to my back as he held me down. Crying and sobbing as Liam started to smack his hand down hard, I tried to move my hand over my bum to protect it but Liam simply grabbed it and held it on my back. 

“Please, please, please, I’m sorry. I’m sorry” I cried as the pain reached a new high and I couldn’t take it anymore. Sobbing as Liam landed a few more smacks, I closed my eyes in relief as he let go of my hand and got me to stand up straight. 

“You going to behave?” He asked and wiped away some of the tears that was streaming down my face. Nodding, I gasped for a deep breath as I tried to stop crying. 

“Good. Go and clean up the clock you broke. You’ll get a new one to replace it when we go to the market” Rubbing my bum as I headed up the stairs, I quickly cleaned up all the pieces and threw them away before heading into the bathroom. Turning on the faucet I waited until the water was cold before scooping up some and splashing it in my face. 

-O- 

Yawning as switched off the lights in the bathroom, I shut the door behind me and headed towards my bedroom. Just as I was about to enter, Zayn came out and lent against the door frame. 

“Say good night, then come into mine and Liam’s. You’re sleeping with us tonight” He told me before walking past me. Looking to Louis and Niall for an answer, I was only met with smirks. Walking over I gave them both kisses and hugs before grabbing my pillow and heading towards Liam and Zayn’s room. 

The door was open as I entered. Liam patted the space in the middle of the bed and I crawled up and laid down on my side. I watched as Zayn sat up with his legs spread out. 

“Harry, lay your head here for a moment” He said. Biting my lip, I crawled over his leg and laid my head down on his thigh. Looking at his cock I was very tempted to stroke it or take it in my mouth. 

“When we are playing together, I except you to listen to what I say and tell you. And when we’re done playing we don’t throw tantrums to try and get our way” Zayn said. Shaking my head, I looked up at him. 

“I’m sorry. I just. It‘s hard sometimes” I told him quietly. 

“I know it is. You really are the biggest cock slut I’ve ever met” Zayn said and poked me in the chest. Giggling, I squirmed. 

“I can’t really help it, sorry” I said and poked my tongue out at him. 

“Oh, the cheek on you!” Liam said and attacked my sides with his fingers before Zayn did the same on my other side. Laughing, I squirmed and tried to escape the offending hands. Panting as they stopped, I giggled while Zayn laid and turned off the lights. 

“Good night love” Zayn whispered into my ear before pressing a kiss to my head. Murmuring my good night back to the both off them, I closed my eyes I snuggled up to his chest as I heard Liam and Zayn kiss each other good night.


	10. Chapter 10

Giggling quietly as saw Louis coming back with Liam, I sat up on my towel and reached out my hands for the beer bottle they’d brought me along with an ice cream. The sun was high in the sky and it was ridiculously hot. 

“Hey, Louis can I taste your ice cream please?” I asked and used my sweetest voice as I did so. He held out his cup and I took it from him. Biting my lip as I watched as he took of his flip flops and stepped onto his towel. I burst out laughing with Zayn as Louis dived forward to lie down onto his towel but in stead fell down into the massive hole we had dug out under it. 

“What’s going on?” Niall asked sleepily as he sat up on his towel and rubbed his eyes. Laughing harder, I had to put the two cups of ice cream down as I clutched my stomach. 

“Oh god, it hurts!” I manage to say in between laughs. 

“Ha, ha, ha!” Louis said as he reappeared. Liam lifted his towel and checked if there was a hole under his too. Satisfied that there wasn’t, he put the towel back and sat down and started eating his ice cream. 

“I hope you know that this means war!” Louis said as he climbed up from the hole. He grabbed his towel and walked up by Liam and laid his towel down. He came back and snatched his ice cream before lying down. Collapsing down onto my own towel, I couldn’t stop giggling. 

-O-

Walking over to the pier Niall, we took several pictures of the beach, the stands and the view out towards the sea. Showing my hands into the pockets of my shorts I glanced at all the couple that were walking around holding hands and kissing. 

“I wish we could do that” I whispered quietly and almost wished that Niall wouldn’t hear me. 

“We will one day. I promise you that” Niall said as he slung an arm over shoulder and gave me a little hug. Giving him a little smile I looked away from him as I felt it fall. I knew we wouldn’t. 

“Another ice cream?” Niall asked and took his arm back. 

“Yeah, why not?” I replied and followed him over to the kiosk. Ordering a chocolate milkshake in stead, I slurped down a good amount as we started heading back towards the others. 

“Oh my god! It’s Harry and Niall” I heard a shocked girl voice say behind me. Nudging Niall, I turned around and my eyes landed on three girls who were now staring at us. Smiling, I gave them a little over. 

“Is it alright if we have a picture? I can’t believe you guys are actually here! Are the others here too?” The blonde one asked. 

“Sure! And yes, they are. Liam, Louis and Zayn are up on the beach” I replied while putting my arm around one of them. Smiling into the camera, I gave her a hug before taking photos with the other two. 

“How long you here for?” The brunette asked. 

“We’re here for another 10 days I think it is” Niall replied as he finished signing one of the girl’s phones. 

“Oh cool, we’ve been here for almost two weeks already so we’re going back to England in two days” The blonde said. 

“Can you say hi to the others from us?” She continued. 

“You can come and meet them if you want. They are just lying there after all!” I said with a grin. 

“If it’s no problem. We wouldn’t want to impose when you guys are on holiday” She replied. 

“No problem at all. Come on ladies!” I said and waved them along as we started walking back. We chatted about the tour and our up coming time in America where we would be recording our next album as we walked. 

“Didn’t know you were out on the pull Harry!” Louis asked as he spotted us. 

“Shut up you!” I shouted back.

“Lads, this is some lovely fans we met down at the pier. They’re from Manchester I said they could come and say to you all too” I said. The girls busied themselves with taking pictures and getting a few things signed as me and Niall hung back a little. Slurping at my milkshake, I waved good bye as they headed off a few minutes later. 

“They were nice” Liam said as he laid back down. Humming in agreement, I opened the lid on the milkshake so I could get the last few drops as I went to sit down. Letting out a little shout as I fell down into a hole under my towel. Glaring at Louis as I stood up, I grabbed some sand and dumped into his water bottle. We looked at each other for a split second before I jumped up and started running away giggling. 

-O-

Looking up at the stars, I shivered under the towel I was using as a blanket. I was lying stretched out on one of the sun beds as I listened to Louis and Zayn trying to work the grill and not completely burn the food they were making for us. 

“Hi you” Niall said as he handed me a hoodie and laid down on the sun bed with me. Gratefully pulling the hoodie on, I snuggled into his arms as I looked at him. Niall smiled and stroked my cheek. Smiling back, I snuck my hands under his hoodie and held them against his warm skin. His hand moved from stroking my cheek to gripping the back of my neck. Niall pecked me softly on the lips several times before he kissed me slowly. My eyes fluttered shut as I dragged him closer and entwined our legs together. 

When he pulled his lips away I kept my eyes closed as pecked me on the cheek. 

“I love you” Niall whispered. Smiling, I whispered back. “I love you too”

Opening my eyes, I pecked him on the cheek before giving him an Eskimo kiss. Giggling as Niall returned the gesture by pressing small kisses to my nose and eye lids, we looked up as someone cleared their throat. 

“Come on lovebirds, dinner’s ready” Louis said and wriggled his eyebrows at us before walking away. Looking back down at Niall, I kept on smiling. His lips came closer once again and gave me a long slow kiss. Staring at him breathless as he started to get up, he shouted back at Louis who was shouting at us to hurry up. Wearing a stupid goofy smile, I walked over to the table and sat down between Zayn and Liam.


	11. Chapter 11

Shivering as Niall’s fingers ghosted down my chest, I shifted on my knees as they ran along the edge of my cock before painfully gently stroking them over the head of my cock. Zayn and Liam had gone out for the night alone and Louis and Niall were taking full advantages of being the top dogs in the house. Almost as soon as Liam and Zayn had walked out the door, they had stripped me down, tied my ankles together, tied my thighs to my ankles, blindfolded me and tied my hands up in front of me. I was currently on my knees in the living room while Louis was holding my handcuffed hands behind my head. 

Yelping, I shuffled back against Louis’s legs as something sharp and spiky ran along the underside of my cock. Niall hushed me as he grabbed me dick again. Swallowing nervously, I whimpered as the spikes came back. It felt like Niall had taken the sharpest knifes and broken off the blade tops and stuck them on something round. I heard both Niall and Louis chuckle as I moaned when Niall picked up my balls and ran his spiky thing under them. 

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Niall asked and stroked my cock slowly. Resting my head back as he just kept on stroking me, while Louis rubbed my chest and played gently with my nipples, I cooed in content. 

Moving my hips as much as I could with my legs tied, my breathing got heavier as I felt that familiar stirring deep in my stomach. 

“Go on, come for us Harry” Louis said. Moaning loudly as Niall moved his hand faster and faster, it didn’t take long before I came all over my stomach and chest. Feeling very drugged, I didn’t even protest when Louis and Niall picked me up and carried me for awhile before placing me down on what I presumed was a table. 

Gasping slightly as I felt someone licking off the come on my chest, I heard the familiar sound of a lube bottle being opened. Someone grabbed my head and kissed me slowly. Tasting my own come on his lips and mouth, I guessed by the slight stubble that it had been Louis who had licked it off. 

“So the other day after we had had some Chinese takeaway, we look at the chopsticks and get this wonderful idea. Would you like to know what it was Harry?” Louis said as he pulled his lips away. His nails scraped down my chest as I felt Niall pushing one finger inside of me. Not liking where this was going, I shook my head. 

“No!” I replied and winced as Louis pulled on my right nipple. He laughed at my response. 

“Well I’m going to tell you anyway! We thought that with a couple off rubber bands, the chopsticks would look wonderful on those sensitive nipples of yours. We also started thinking about some other things we could possible find around the house that could be used on you. Don‘t worry we won‘t be doing it all today” Louis explained. 

Shaking my head, I moved my hands down and held them against my chest. 

“Harry, move your arms” Louis said sternly. 

“But it will hurt!” I protested as he scraped his nails down my chest before wrapping his fingers around my cock. 

“I’m sure I could use the chopsticks somewhere else if you’d prefer it” He said and gave my cock a good tug. Whimpering, I shook my head and slowly raised my hands over my head again. 

“Please, Lou, please” I begged him as I felt him grab one of my nipples, I felt the wooden chopsticks being held on against both sides. Biting my lip, I focused on keeping my breathing steady as he closed them together and started putting on the last rubber band. 

“Oh fuck!” I screamed as Niall used his finger to press my pleasure spot as Louis finished putting on the first pair of chopsticks. He quickly did the other side as Niall stretched me out with three off his fingers. My head was turned to the side and I opened my mouth as I felt Louis’s dick against my lip. Sucking on it hard and fast to distract myself from the pain in my nipples, I moaned as Niall started to bring me off for the second time that night. 

Louis grabbed my head and grunted as he pumped into my mouth fast before coming. 

“Louis, please take the chopsticks away. It hurts” I pleaded with him before yelping as something really cold touched against my hole. As it was pushed in, I threw my head back and forgot to breathe for a second. 

“Another thing, Niall and I discovered. Ice dildos. Home made. Especially for you” Louis said and pressed a kiss to my lips. Niall kept on stroking me quickly as he fucked me with the ice dildo. My cock was starting to become very over sensitive by now and I really wanted to come. 

“Shit, fuck! Oh god!” I said loudly as Louis realised both pairs of chopsticks at the same time. Crying as blood rushed back into them, I almost wished they were back on as this hurt way more. Whimpering as Louis took on of the nipples in his mouth, I arched up against him as I finally came again. Breathing in relief as Niall dropped my dick. 

Louis scooped up the come on my chest before holding his fingers to my mouth. Sucking them clean, I did so till all the come was gone from my chest and he stopped bringing his fingers up to my mouth. 

My arms felt like dead weight as they laid above my head, and I wondered if they’d untie me soon or if they would at least fuck me with something else than that bloody cold ice dildo they had made. Gasping in pain as Louis fingers wrapped themselves around my cock, I burst out crying.

“No, no, no, no, no, please! I can’t anymore. Please, not again” I sobbed and tried to close my legs together but the ropes keeping my tied up made sure I couldn’t. Louis’s hand around my cock felt like sand paper as he stroked it back to life. As Niall kept on fucking me fast and hard with the ice dildo, I screamed as he took me in his mouth. It was so painful but yet it felt so good as I was starting to become quite hard again. 

“Niall, Lou, please. I’ll be good. I’ll be a really good boy, please, please, please. I can’t. It hurts. Please, let me come” I rambled as my hips seemingly couldn’t decide if they should pull away from the pain or trust into the warm, wet mouth that was also bringing pleasure. Niall changed the angle on the dildo so that it my sweet spot every time he shoved it in. 

My mouth opened but I couldn’t manage to say anything as it all was becoming too much. My jaw ached, my nipples were killing me, my hole was starting to ache, the cold ice dildo was starting to hurt and the pain in my dick as just something terrible by this point as it was very sensitive and sore from coming two times and being stroked and played with for what felt like hours and hours. And somehow it all also kind of felt so good. Whimpering quietly as I came a third time, I felt my eyes roll back before slipping into the darkness.

Feeling someone running their fingers through my hair as I woke up slowly, I scrunched up my face and groaned as I felt all the aches in my body. 

“Hey, look who’s awake” I heard Zayn say. Cracking an eye open, I saw him leaned over me. Looking around I saw that everyone was sat around in the sofa’s in the living room and was now looking back at me. 

“Niall and Lou sure did a number on you hu?” He asked and pulled me up to sit in his lap. Nodding, I grinned lazily. Zayn and the others laughed quietly. Yawning, I snuggled up to him and rested my head against the crook of his neck. It really sucked that this was the last day here.


	12. Chapter 12

Groaning as I bit down on the illegally delicious pancakes, I closed my eyes as I enjoyed it fully. The house was really quiet as everyone but me and Liam had gone back to their families. Liam was dropping me off at the train station in a few short hours before he’d drive himself up home. 

“You sure you have everything packed?” Liam asked for what I’m sure was the actually millionth time. Rolling my eyes, I nodded. 

“Yes, Liam. I am sure I have packed everything” I replied and took another bite of the pancakes. Smiling as he reached out to play with my curls, I finished eating while he waited for me. 

“It’s weird having you all to myself” I said and crinkled my nose as I turned around in my chair and faced him. 

“I know. It’s so quiet too. It’s a little nice though, we can be a bit loud sometimes” Liam replied with a chuckle. Resting my arms on his legs, I leaned forward and captured his lips for a small kiss. 

“We should make an effort to do more things alone. We could go out, have dinner, do something fun. Have a date night” He suggested. Smiling, I nodded. 

“Sounds great!” I replied before capturing his lips again. 

-O-

Picking up my phone as I paced around in my bedroom, I punched in Louis’s number and waited for him to pick up. Anger and annoyance were cursing through my veins and I took a moment to peek out the bedroom window to see that fans were still perched outside on our driveway. 

“I’m sorry, Lou, I know its late but, I’m sorry” I rambled as Louis finally answered. 

“Harry, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” Louis asked. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m not okay!” My voice rose slightly in volume. 

“Everything is super tense and awkward! Mum’s in a huff because some fans climbed over the fence around back and were standing on our patio today! They pretty much broke into the house Lou!” I explained and panted down the phone as I felt a new rush of anger run through me. 

“Harry, be quiet and listen to me” Louis butted in. “It’s okay. Everything is fine” He continued saying. 

“No! No, it’s not okay! They are still out on the driveway! What if they do it again? Or actually break in this time?! If I hadn’t..” I ranted on. 

“Listen to me” Louis said firmly. “Stop talking and listen. Harry, just listen now okay?” Choking back my protests, I crapped my arm around myself as I continued to pace back and forth. 

“That’s better. Harry, you’ve had your rant, now it’s time to let it go. It will do you nothing good to keep going on about it” Biting my lip, I once more peeked out the window. 

“It’s over 1am Harry. Go to bed and get some sleep” Louis said quietly. Shaking my head, my grip around the phone tightened. 

“I can’t. Louis, I can’t sleep! I should keep watch and make sure they don’t do anything” I told him. 

“Shh, listen to me, everything will be fine. I’ll put you to sleep” Louis promised as his voice softened. “Lie down, Harry. Lie down and listen to me. Can you do that for me babes?” Louis asked. 

“Okay, yeah, sure, I guess” I mumbled and walked over to the bed.

“Good boy. Are you lying down now?”

“No, I’m sitting on the bed” I replied and plucked off some dust from my pants. 

“What are you wearing?” Louis asked. 

“What am I wearing?” I asked confused. “Umm my Jack Wills sweats and hoodie” I replied. 

“Anything underneath?” Louis asked his voice changing slightly. “A t-shirt and underwear” I replied.

“Take off your hoodie, Harry. Leave your t-shirt on. How does that feel? Is it chilly?” He asked. Quickly taking off my hoodie, I answered him. 

“It’s warm enough. A bit too warm almost” I told him. 

“Why don’t you get your sweat pants off too, so you can get comfortable,” Louis suggested. “And turn back the covers, please” I did as he said.

“Lie down, that’s a good boy, and figure out how to get comfortable and still stay on the phone”

“Um, okay. I’m just rearranging the pillows. All right. I’m lying down and I’ve got the phone sort of resting next to me on the pillow, can you hear me okay?” I asked while flicking off the lights.

“Good boy. I can hear you just fine. How do I sound?“ Louis asked.

“Like you’re next to me” I replied softly “I can hear you breathing, Lou”

“Good. Open your mouth, I want to kiss you” Louis said making me whimper softly. 

“Take your finger and run it around your lips, that’s it, put it in your mouth. Close your lips on it, move it in and out a little. That’s it. Run your hand over your lips. Do you know how good it feels when you do that to my cock?” Blushing madly over the fact that we were actually doing this, I moaned down the phone and exchanged my index finger for my middle finger. Pulling it in and out in a steady tempo, closed my eyes. 

“That’s a good boy, now slide your hand down and get that t-shirt off” Pulling my finger out with a wet pop, I threw my t-shirt down on the floor and stroked my hand over my chest. 

“God, Louis what are doing to me?! I’m getting so hard” I almost whined as I eased my hand down under the waistband of my boxers. 

“Take your underwear off, Harry. Lift up your hips so you can get them down. Take them all the way off, and spread your legs a little for me” Louis coaxed. 

"I’m so hard, Lou” I whispered. “Please” I moaned.

"Open your mouth for me,” Louis ordered. Opening my mouth, I wet my hand with my spit before wrapping it around my cock. 

“Take two off your fingers and suck them. Make them wet for me” Taking my index finger and middle finger from my free hand, I continued to stroke myself quickly as I sucked on them. 

“Now tease your hole. Run your fingers around the edge and slightly push in but not all the way baby” Louis said. My breathing quickened as I did as told. 

“Louis! Fuck” I bit my lip hard so I wouldn’t end up moaning too loud.

“Yes” Louis moaned. “That’s it, Harry, let me hear you come for me. Come for me, baby, that’s it, don’t stop, I love you..”

“Love you, love you, love…” I gasped as I came hard all over my hand and stomach. 

“Oh god, Lou. I think I’m dead” I said as I rolled over to my side and wiped my hand on the t-shirt I had taken off. Closing my eyes again, I tried to get my breathing back under wraps. 

“Love you, Louis” I said softly. “Me too” Lou replied. “I love you too. Think you can sleep now?” Louis asked. Humming, I cuddled up into the pillows and blankets. 

“Mhmm. Night” I mumbled quietly before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as I had stepped out of the car Zayn had grabbed my hand tightly and started to guide me up the driveway as the others followed behind. 

“Ow! Zayn, let go!” I told him and tried to pry his fingers off with little success. When we were inside, he turned me around so I was facing him. 

“You’ve been acting like a right brat all day and it stops now” He told me. Glaring at him, I accepted it for the challenge that it was. Starting to take off my coat, I remained silent as Zayn had to let go off my arm. I moved slowly and waited until he had moved to take off his own coat before sprinting down the hall. Hearing someone coming after me, I turned and headed up the stairs. Pushing the bedroom door fully open, I was about to slam it shut when Liam grabbed the door and forced his way in. Panting as I backed up away from him, I looked around for a way out. Closing my eyes as I felt myself step up against the wall it didn’t take long before Liam was right in front of me. 

“Wrong move” Liam said simply before grabbing my wrist. Following him downstairs, I huffed at him as he just passed me along to Zayn. He held up a pound coin. 

“You know the rules. Hold the coin to the wall until the time is up. If you drop the coin, you get spanked until the timer goes off and we try again” Whining, I tugged on my arm. 

“No! I don’t want to do the stupid coin thing!” I protested but Zayn led me over to the wall, held up the coin with two off his fingers before grasping my head and making sure I was holding up the coin before he stepped. 

“10 minutes, Harry” Zayn told me as he set up the kitchen timer. Balling my fists together, I listened to that stupid timer ticking away. 

“I don’t want to play!” I said. Stepping back from the wall, I caught the coin before it fell down and chucked it across the room. Crossing my arms over my chest, I glared at Zayn as he sighed and stood up from the chair he was sitting on. 

“You’ve got nine minutes left on the clock” He told me as he grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the chair. Snarling at him, I kicked and punched as I tried to get him to let go but before I knew it, he had wrestled my jeans and underwear down and I was lying over his lap, looking at the hardwood floor. 

Grunting as Zayn started to land smacks down on my bum, I gripped his leg and tried to keep silent. But as the minutes went by Zayn managed to keep up a steady speed and strength. Crying quietly, I whimpered as I let out a steady stream of “ow’s” as I kicked my legs. Yelping, as I was flipped up, I rubbed my eyes as tried to wipe away some of the tears that were streaming down my face. 

“The timer is reset. 10 minutes” Zayn said gently as I was one again guided over to the wall. Reaching back to rub my bum, I ended up sobbing more as it was very warm and it just hurt so much. Listening to the ticking of the timer, I couldn’t stop crying. I hadn’t meant to act the way I had. It just happened. I’d just woken up in a bad mood and it just got worse as the day wore on. Add being stuck in a cramp car as we drove for place to place for interviews, I had just exploded. 

Sobbing as I kept my face up close to the wall, keeping the coin up, I felt Zayn stroke my hair gently before taking the coin as he guided me away from the wall when the timer went off. 

“Shhh, we’re done now. It’s okay” He said softly and rubbed my back. Zayn sat down on the chair and spread his legs slightly so I could sit down without actually sitting on my bum. Hiding my face into his neck, I let out a long wail. Zayn rocked us from side to side, as he whispered comfortingly into my ear while playing with my hair and stroking my back. It took a long time but I finally stopped crying. 

Hiccupping, I closed my eyes as rubbed them. 

“Come on, let’s go into the living room and see what the others are up to” Zayn said and started standing up. Tightening my hold on him, I sniffled and opened my eyes to look at him. He had grown a slight stubble in the last few days and it really was hot on him. 

“I’m sorry for being mean and rude. And for kicking you Louis. I didn’t mean to” I whimpered as we entered the living room and they turned to look at us. Louis reached out his arms for me so Zayn walked over to him and lowered down so I could lie down with him. Getting comfortable, Zayn put a blanket over us before running his fingers through my hair. 

“Look at me” Louis said quietly. Hesitating before lifting up my head, I bit my lip as I looked into his eyes. 

“I love you” He said. “I love you too” I replied. 

-O-

“Harry?” You awake?” I heard Niall ask quietly as he knocked on the door before opening it and looking inside. Giving him a small smile, I watched as he came over to the bed. 

“Sit on the bed” Niall said as he reached into his pants and pulled out his hard cock. Yawning, I did as he said and reached out for it. He bent down and grabbed my head before clashing his lips against mine. Tasting the beer on him, I smiled into the kiss. 

“Suck me off baby” He said as he pulled back. Taking his cock in my hands, I brought the cock head into my mouth and sucked on it as if it was a lollipop and played around with my tongue. Apparently this wasn’t what Niall wanted as he grabbed my head again and held it still as he started pumping his hips back and forth. Sucking my cheeks together, I hummed and sucked as best as I could. 

Hearing Niall moan, I looked up at him and saw how his head was thrown back, his mouth slightly open. He pressed my face up to his pubes as he groaned and shot down my throat. Swallowing down, I gagged slightly before he let go off my head. Licking my lips as he pulled out, a few drops of come had seeped out, I licked him clean and watched as he tucked himself in. 

“Night buddy” He said and patted my head before leaving. Giggling, I crawled back under the covers and closed my eyes. It was a pretty good end to a really crappy day.


	14. Chapter 14

Liam pov

Hearing the front door shut, I continued cleaning up after dinner. Harry, Niall and Louis were all going out, while Zayn and I had opted to stay home. Zayn was claiming he wasn’t feeling well and I just wasn’t up to babysitting three drunk boyfriends in a loud crowded club all alone. Sighing as I put the last dish in the dishwasher, I turned it on. Humming to myself as I wrapped up the leftovers, I smiled at Zayn as he entered the kitchen and leaned against the kitchen aisle. 

“You need any help?” He asked. Shaking my head, I put the last few bowls into the fringe. 

“I’m alright. How about you? How you feeling?” I asked a little worried and hoped he wasn’t coming down with the flu. 

“I’m fine. I just said that to get some alone time with you” Zayn replied. Turning to look at him, I gave him a smile. 

“How very sly off you” I said back and gave him a kiss before turning around and grabbing the kitchen towel so I could clean up the mess on the table. 

“I must admit, I also have another motive for staying home with you” Zayn said slowly. 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” I asked while carrying the now dirty and full of food crumbs kitchen towel to the sink. Letting out a surprised grunt, I dropped the kitchen towel as Zayn put his hands on the counter, trapping me in between them as he pressed up against me. 

“I’m in charge. You’re not. You do as I say tonight” Zayn said. Turning around, I crossed my arms over my chest. 

“Zayn, I’ve got a billion things to do tonight. The house is a mess and..” I was cut off from my little rant as Zayn grabbed my head and crashed his lips against mine. Pushing him away, I panted breathlessly as I kept my hands on his chest. 

“No” I said but my dick was clearly having a different option of the matter as it started to get hard slowly as I couldn’t help but think of the things Zayn could do to me. 

“Let go, Liam. Let me take care of you. I’ll make you feel so good” Zayn said suggestively as he pushed down my hands gently and tilted my head to the side. Moaning as he kissed and sucked on my neck, I closed my eyes. As he bit down, I snapped back and pushed him away once more. 

“Zayn, I can’t now. There’s too much to do” I tried to explain and went to step out of his grip when he picked me up and put me over his shoulder. 

“Zayn, come on! Stop messing around!” I protested as we headed up the stairs. He dropped me down on the bed and straddled my hips. 

“I’m going to get you to relax and let go one way or another so stop fighting me. You’re too tense” Zayn said and stroked my cheek. Slapping his hand away, I tried to roll him off but too no avail. I continued to push and fight him for a good while until I was too tired. I’d also somehow ended up shirtless during this struggle and Zayn was currently working on getting my jeans open and down. 

Gasping as he wrapped his fingers around my cock and started pulling on it, I spread my legs as far as they would go with my briefs still being around my knees. 

“Please” I whispered as I looked up at him. 

“You going to listen?” Zayn asked. Nodding, I pushed my hips up to his hand. 

“You going to stop fighting me?” He asked. Whimpering impatiently, I nodded once again. 

“Yes! I will, Zayn please. I need to come” I begged him. 

“Not yet” Zayn replied as he pulled his hand away. Watching as he reached into the night table drawer, I didn’t fight him as he handcuffed my hands to the headboard before getting off me. Watching as he stripped down, I moaned as my cock twitched in excitement. Zayn chuckled at my reaction and stripped me down completely too. 

He straddled my hips again and as he lent forward to give me a kiss he made sure to grind his hips into mine. Moaning into Zayn’s mouth, I tugged on the handcuffs and desperately whished I could pull him closer. 

“Spread yours legs wide Liam” Zayn mumbled against my lips before keeping up the annoyingly slow and sweet kiss. One my legs were spread, Zayn scraped his nails on my inner thighs, causing me to shudder. Feeling his cock head pressing against my hole, I opened my mouth in a silent moan as he pushed in slowly. It had been a while since Zayn had fucked me and I’d forgotten how wonderful it really could be to feel that burn as he pushed in me and stretched me wide with his cock. Once he was all the way in, he pulled out slowly before slamming in quickly. 

“I’ve missed fucking your tight little bum baby” Zayn said as he wrapped his fingers in my hair and pulled at it as he trusted in and out. Groaning as his mouth found my nipples, I gave a little shout as his teeth closed around it and pulled, while he used his free hand to pinch and pull at my other nipple. 

Letting go, he kissed his way up to my mouth before giving one of the hardest and most lust filled kisses he’d ever given me. Moaning pathetically as he pulled away, I looked at him dazed as he held his forehead against mine. 

Zayn started to really speed up, he closed his eyes and bit his lip while groaning and grunting as he slammed into me. Putting my feet around him, I dragged him closer. He hit my sweet spot for every thrust and it was making me moan like a little porn star. 

“Fuck” He moaned as he thrust in deep and held still as he came. Zayn breathed heavily as he moved his hips just a little as he rode it out. Mewing as my cock was left untouched, I looked at him pleadingly as he slipped out of me. Zayn smirked as he shuffled down on the bed. He grasped my cock and took it all in his mouth. Gasping, I moaned loudly as I threw my head back. Tugging at the handcuffs, I felt my toes curl up. 

“Oh god, Zayn” I whimpered and my eyes fluttered shut. It took a very short time before I shot down his throat. Panting after coming I laid there boneless and Zayn took of the handcuffs and eased my hands down by my side. 

“Thank you” I whispered quietly as I had my breathing somewhat under control. 

“The pleasure was all mine. You, lie here and don’t move as I get us some popcorn and drink. We’re going to watch a movie, then I’ll probably fuck you again” Zayn said and pressed a kiss to my lips. Humming, I smiled. That sounded nice.


	15. Chapter 15

Chuckling as I grasped Louis fingers to stop him from tickling me, I placed them on my bum in stead before leaning in to kiss him slowly. Pouting as the door bell rang, I pulled away slightly and wrapped my arms tightly around Louis’s neck. 

“It’s probably Kurt coming to pick me up, so you’ve got to get up” Louis said. Shaking my head, I pressed my face into the crook off his neck. 

“No. Stay here with me” I told him. 

“I can’t, I’ve said I’m going out with Kurt, so I’ve got to go. Now, come on” Louis replied before starting to tickle me again. Giggling, I quickly got off his lap. 

“No fair” I shouted after him as he went to answer the door. Expecting it to open and shut rather quickly, I listened as Louis was talking with someone at the door. 

“Liam! There’s some packages here for you and you need to sign for them!” Louis shouted up the stairs. 

“Kurt, just pulled up so I am going. I love you and don’t have too much fun with I think is in those packages!” Louis said rushed as he pressed a kiss to my head and walked away. Liam hurried down the stairs and sent me a smile as he walked past and into the hallway. 

“Harry, come help me carry all off this into the dining room for now” Liam shouted from the hallway. Groaning, I dragged myself up from the sofa and walked over. Holding out my arms, I let Liam put a box in it before I walked off. 

“What did you get anyway?” I asked him as I couldn’t see any company name or logo on any off these boxes as he came in. 

“Why don’t you open one and look?” He said to me. Accepting, I did so while Liam shouted for Zayn. My eyes grew a little wider as I pulled back all the packaging and got a glimpse off what was inside. There was all sorts of different toys. 

“Ooo, they’ve arrived!” Zayn as he entered and saw the boxes. Pulling out one of the smaller boxes I blushed as I saw it was a ball gag. I’m sure they had plans for me to wear it. We quickly starting to get everything out and I wondered how much they’d paid for it all because it looked quite expensive and there was quite a few things they had ordered.

“C-can I try it? See how it feels?” I asked hesitantly and watched as Liam swished the cane they had bought, through the air. He looked up at me seriously. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. Biting my lip, I nodded. 

“Alright, but Zayn’s doing it. How much do you want?” Liam asked and handed Zayn the cane. Thinking it over, I settled on three and told him so. 

“You don’t have to. And you can safe word whenever you want” Zayn reassured me as I walked over to the table and unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down to the floor along with my boxers. Stepping out of them, I hiked my t-shirt up before bending down over on the table Holding on the table, I found myself a spot on the wall to look at as I focused my breathing. I hear Zayn say his warning before hearing the cane swish through the air once more. I heard it smack against my bum a few seconds before the worst pain spread through me. Say the word. I said to myself as I tried to get my mouth to work but it just wouldn’t and before I knew I heard the cane once more before the pain doubled up.

Just say the word Harry. Just say it and it will stop, I kept repeating in my head as my mouth was slightly open in a silent cry. My eyes were wide and unshed tears were glistening in them. Please just say the word, I said to myself as I felt the cane come down on my bum for the third and final time. My fingers were starting to hurt from how hard I was clutching on to the edges of the table. 

“Harry?” I heard Zayn ask from behind me. “Harry? Answer me” He said but I couldn’t as I stared at the same spot, held on to the table and tried to get my mouth to say the one word I wanted to say. 

“Shit! Liam, get a blanket. Harry? Can you hear me baby? It’s Zayn” He said softly as he held his head in front of mine. 

“Harry, love, we’re going to get you up now okay? We’ll take it real slow” I blinked and closing and opening my mouth several times before leaving it open. Zayn eased my fingers of the edge of the desk and I clutched his hands in stead as I felt myself being made stand up. A new wave of pain went through me, and I squeezed Zayn’s hands harder. 

Ever so slowly he started guiding me over to the sofa. Liam had draped the blanket around my shoulders, and kept a comforting hand on my back as he walked with us. Zayn laid down on the sofa while holding hands with me and Liam helped me get up on the sofa and lie down on top of him. Just lying on top of him stiffly, I breathed fast and uneven as they whispered comforting words. 

Finally being able to let go of Zayn’s hand, I snuggled my head into his chest as I took a long uneven breathe before promptly breaking down sobbing. 

“Ow ow ow” I mumbled as I reached back to rub my bum but it only got worse. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m so sorry baby, I’m so sorry. Liam’s getting you something that will numb the pain okay? It’s okay” Zayn said gently as he rubbed my back and played with the curls at the back of my head as I continued to cry. Shuddering as the blanket over me was pulled aside, I saw Liam crouching down. 

“I’m going to put some salve on that will numb the pain okay? It might hurt a little and be cold as I put it on. Do you want me to?” Liam asked. Nodding, I buried my head into Zayn’s chest as I felt Liam trying to be very gentle as he smeared it out. Sobbing, I gasped for my breath and clutched at his t-shirt. I heard Liam walking away before shortly returning. 

“Harry, I need you to look at me for a tiny bit” He said gently. Raising my head, I started sobbing twice as hard and backed up against the sofa. Liam was holding the cane. Watching him carefully, I shook my head back and forth as I fought against Zayn who was keeping me in place. I stopped breathing for a few seconds as I watched as Liam snapped the cane over his knee before throwing into the fire place. Watching as he lit up some newspaper and light wood, I titled my head curiously as I watched the cane started to burn. 

“No more cane. Ever, Harry. I promise you that” Liam said softly as he came over and ran his fingers through my hair. Lying my head down to rest, I blinked and watched it burn up completely. 

-O-

Resting my head on Liam’s chest as I watched the movie playing on the TV we had in our bedroom. We’d spent the rest of the day in bed and I hadn’t let them leave me alone yet. I’d even dragged one of them along when I needed the bathroom. I’d also followed them whenever one of them needed to go and it was only the two of us there. 

Turning my gaze from the TV, I looked up at Liam which caused him to look down at me as he was playing with my hair. 

“You okay?” Liam asked and brushed my hair back. Nodding, I gave him a small smile which he returned. Dragging myself up a bit, I cuddled up close and brushed my nose against his cheek before pursing my lips together at him. 

“What? You want a kiss?” Liam asked teasingly. Nodding firmly, I kept my lips overly pursed together. Whining as he took too long to turn over on his side, I closed my eyes as he finally touched my lips with his. 

“I love you sweetie” Liam whispered to me as he pulled back and looked me in the eyes. “I love you too” I replied back with a whisper.


	16. Chapter 16

Smiling and waving at the camera, I waited until the camera man had started lowering the camera before grabbing Liam’s arm and dragging after him until we were somewhere where no one could see us. Breathing quickly as I wrapped my arms around him and hid my head into his chest, I whimpered. 

“Harry! What’s wrong?” Liam asked concerned and rubbed my back. 

“I don’t know if I can do this” I said quietly and bit my lip. 

“Oh sweetie. Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” Liam asked and pulled back slightly. Removing my hands from around him, I rubbed them together nervously and looked up at the sky. It was a cloud free day and the sky was totally blue and it was quite warm. The sky was also high up. Very high up. Gulping, I looked at Liam. 

“You don’t have to do it” He said. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breathe before straightening up Giving a determined nod, I walked over to the others who were getting their final checks. Putting on the stupid hat, I adjusted my goggles on my head and listened carefully as our instructor told us how everything was going to happen again. Not long after everything was ready and we were heading towards the little plane. All together we were 10 people plus the pilot and a camera man who’d be filming us in the plane who were going up. Louis and Niall chatted eagerly as they got in. Liam gave me a look. Giving him, what I hoped was a reassuring, look, I climbed up to my jumping partner and sat between his legs and let him strap us together. Closing my eyes for a second, I took a deep breathe to calm my nerves. 

My head snapped up as the door was opened and Zayn and his jumping partner got ready to shuffle over to the edge. Whimpering quietly, I looked frantically at him while trying to keep my cool, knowing that there was a camera filming us. Feeling someone grasp my arm, I focused on Liam. Squeezing his hand back, I fought to take deep breaths. Shaking my head as my partner asked if I wanted to go next, I closed my eyes and turned away as Louis got ready to jump in stead. Then Niall went and it was only me and Liam were left. Taking a shuddering breath as Liam let go off my hand before he and his partner got over to the ledge, I pressed my hands over my face and seriously wondered if I’d be able to do this at all. All too soon, my partner was asking me if we’d be jumping as we’d need to do it now if so. Taking a steeling breath, I gave him the okay and adjusted my goggles. Folding my arms over my chest, I decided that I had at least lived a good life so far and I at least died doing something for charity. 

Screaming as we jumped off, I screamed until I had no breathe left and had to try and collect myself. Spreading my arms, I looked around at the stunning view. It actually took longer to get down to the ground than I had expected and as we glided over the grass, I could see the boys and the camera crew running towards us. Getting up on shaky legs, I couldn’t stop grinning. 

“You did it! Wasn’t it amazing?” Louis gushed as he dragged me in for a hug and slapped me on the back. 

“It was. Oh god, it really was. Where’s Liam?” I asked as I noted he wasn’t there with them. 

“They think the wind blew them off and they’ve landed further down. They are trying to phone them now” Louis explained. Gulping, I just looked at him before looking around. There was trees further down and there was power lines going across a field even further down. 

“I knew we shouldn’t have done this” I whimpered quietly and unzipped the jump suit I was wearing as it was getting very hot. Taking off the stupid hat and goggles, I rubbed my hands together as I looked around for Liam. The camera was turned off, and we all sat down in the grass as we waited and waited. Absolute dread was filling me and I teared up several times, but no one could see it thanks to my sunglasses. We had all taken off all the jumping gear and had rolled up the sleeves on our t-shirts as the heat was getting worse. Biting my lip as I kept my eyes on the clearing by the trees, I ignored the others as they chatted quietly. 

Jumping up, I let out a relieved breathe as I started running towards the trees as fast as I could as Liam finally appeared. Throwing my arms around him, I didn’t care about the cameras or the jumping partner. 

“Oh my god, I thought you were dead for sure!” I said and wiped away the few tears that were leaking out from my eyes. 

“I’m very much alive. Did you jump or?” Liam asked as he kept his arm around my shoulder as we walked back. 

“I did, yeah” I managed to reply before Liam was hugged by the other three. 

“I’m alright” Liam laughed. “My feet are bloody sore from all the walking though, got new converse on” He complained. 

-O-

“Can’t believe I have jumped out of a plane today! Waah! Thanks to @SkydiveLondon for having us!” Sending the tweet, I pocketed my phone as we pulled up to our house. Saying good bye to Paul and our driver, Mark, we grabbed our bags from the back before heading inside. Putting up my coat, and setting aside my shoes, I grabbed my phone again and walked into the living room. Just about to check my emails on it, I grimaced slightly as I saw mum calling, I hesitated before accepting the call. 

“Hello mummy” I said cutely and bit my lip as she replied. 

“Don’t ‘hello mummy’ me! You went skydiving?! As in jumping out of a plane? High up in the sky?!” Mum said loudly down the phone. 

“Mmm yeah. Sorry I didn’t tell ya before hand. I thought it would be best if I didn’t” I replied and hoped she would calm down. I was fine after all. 

“I suppose that was a good idea. Would have been a nerve wreck if I’d know. So you’re okay then? No broken limbs or something?” She asked. Chuckling, I answered. 

“Nope. None. I was so nervous before hand though, I thought I wouldn’t be able to do it but I’m really happy I did. It was for Believe in Magic you know” I told her. 

“Awww, was it? That’s so nice” Mum gushed. Smiling, I flicked of a little piece of lint from my trousers. 

“Yeah. How’s things at home?” I asked. 

“It’s good. Both Robin and I are doing good, just gotten over a cold. Gemma’s coming home for the weekend as well so that will be nice. At least one of my babies will be home!” She said wistfully. Feeling a bit bad, I frowned. 

“That’s good to hear. We have the rest of the day off, and then tomorrow I think we have a full day of promotion” I said and glanced up at Liam as he came into the living room before getting up on the sofa, standing behind me and sitting down so I’d be in between his legs. 

“Well take care of yourself and be safe. Tell the others I said hi! We’re about to have dinner, so I’ve got to go. I love you” 

“Love you too” I said before hanging up. Relaxing back against Liam, I closed my eyes and lifted my legs to rest on the table. Liam’s fingers stroked my skin under my t-shirt, teasing them up and down as he ghosted them over my skin. As he used them to grab my nipples, I groaned loudly. He chuckled quietly as he rolled the hard nubs between his fingers. Alternating between flicking over them with his nails and grabbing them with two fingers and pulling. 

“Have I told you how proud I am off you because you jumped today?” Liam murmured against my ear as he started sliding his fingers down my chest. Whimpering as he stroked his fingers back and forth just under waistband of my boxers, I shook my head and fought to lie still. 

“Well I am you know. We all are. So we thought we’d reward you” Liam said as he slid one hand into my boxers and grasped my half hard cock. Moaning, I lifted my head up slightly before throwing it back against Liam. Liam used his left hand to push my pants and boxers down as I eagerly lifted my hips to make it easier. Kicking them off, I spread my legs.

“Keep your eyes closed” Zayn said from behind me and I wondered how long he’d been there. Feeling something slip over my eyes before being tightened around the back of my head, I tried to see but it was impossible. With Zayn and Liam’s help I managed to get up the stairs and into our bedroom. I could hear slurping and sucking as we entered the room and my cock did a little twitch as I wondered who was doing the sucking and who was receiving. My t-shirt was taken off and I felt hands rubbing over my chest. Hands pushed at my shoulders so I dropped down to my knees and it wasn’t long before I felt a cock against my lips. Opening my mouth, it was thrust in. 

Judging by the cock, I guessed it was Zayn who slammed it in and out of my mouth as I just simply held my head still and kept my cheeks sucked together and my teeth out of the way. He didn’t however keep on fucking me in the face for long and I whimpered as he pulled out.

He dragged me up on my feet and got me up on all fours on the bed. Shivering in anticipation, I moaned in delight as I felt a cock pressing against my hole and pushing in. I was dragged up so that I was pretty much sitting in Liam’s lap as he drove his hips up, and slamming into me. He grabbed my hands and forced me to keep them by my side as I felt someone wrapping their fingers around my cock. When they stopped stroking me but kept a grip on my cock I wondered what exactly they had planned. Gasping loudly, I swore and fought against Liam’s grip as I felt someone sitting down on my cock. Whimpering, I moved to touch the person in front of me. Hearing Niall moan as I thrust into him, I bit my lip. Liam started moving, slamming his hips back and forth, making me fuck Niall. Groaning, I could swear my eyes rolled back. 

“Of fuck, Zayn, so good!” I heard Louis moan loudly from the side of us. Resting my hands on Niall’s back, I figured I’d definitely have some bruises on my shoulders and hips considering how hard Liam as holding on to me as he pounded into me, in turn making me slam into Niall. Scratching at his back, I let out a stream of moans as I felt myself getting closer and closer to coming. 

“Please, I need to come, Liam, fuck” I gasped as he drove himself deep in. 

“Come when you need to” Liam replied. Whimpering, I moved my hands down to Niall’s hips and grasped them tightly as I fucked myself on Liam’s cock while pounding into Niall at the same time. 

“Oh god, shit” I swore as the double pleasure became too much and I clenched around Liam as I drove myself deeply into Niall and came. Panting, I faintly heard Liam swearing as he shot his load as well. Gasping, I collapsed down on Niall’s back and pecked a kiss against his skin. Liam pulled out after landing a smack against my bum. He snuck his hand down my chest before pulling me away from Niall. Simply lying back, I breathed quickly as I came down from the high. 

“Fuck” I swore quietly and wondered if that had actually just happened.


	17. Chapter 17

Hugging my pillow to my chest, I sat back against the sofa as I listened to Liam talking heatedly over the phone. Zayn was out smoking, as far as I knew it was his first one in months. None of us said anything about it though. Niall was upstairs talking to his parents on the phone and Louis was on Twitter and Facebook trying to smooth things over. 

Looking at the newspaper that were lying on the coffee table, I picked it up and stared at the front page for the hundredth time that day. It hadn’t even turned noon and everything was proving to be hell today. The Sun really was run by sadistic bastards who loved to tell everyone’s secrets and plaster them on the front of their stupid little paper. 

Running a hand through my hair, I sighed as I put the paper down. Burrowing my head into the pillow, I brought my legs up on the sofa and tried to keep my breathing normal. Why was it Liam and Niall who go to be outed by the press? Why was it when Liam kissed Niall and not me in the garden that the paparazzi’s decided to show up and take pictures? Why would they sneak onto private property and do it at all?

“Oh babes, come here” Louis said softly when I let out a little sob. Remaining curled around the pillow, I felt his arms come around me and pull me against his chest. 

“It’s okay Harry. Everything will be fine” He murmured as he kept running his hand up and down my back while he gripped my head with the other. Sobbing, I was positive my heart really was breaking. It wasn’t fair. Shaking my head, I stood up and wiped away my tears. Shrugging of Louis’s hands, I headed up the stairs and into my old bedroom. Closing the door, I threw the random things on my bed down on the floor before climbing in and pulling the duvet over my head. 

-O- 

Dinner had been a quiet affair. Liam had told us that the management had set up several interviews for the next day and that we would have to prepare for being asked about Niall and his, now public, relationship. I had resorted to turning off my phone and I knew at least Louis had done the same seeing as everyone kept on calling and prying. 

Putting my dishes into the dish washer, I grabbed my laptop from the living room and sprinted up the stairs. Not long after I’d made myself comfortable in bed and was waiting for my laptop to finish turning on, there was a knock on the door before Niall poked his head in. 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” He asked but sat down on the bed without waiting for my reply. 

“Are you okay?” Niall asked and I noted the concern in his voice. Typing in the password on my laptop, I closed the lid a little so the light would glare up into my face as we talked. 

“I’m fine. I’m just not feeling that well. I didn’t sleep much last night” I said with my most convincing voice and gave him a little smile. 

“I want you to know that if I could change what’s been going on the last 24 hours, I would have. I know it can’t be easy considering how I know how much you wish we shouldn’t have to hide” 

“It’s fine Niall. Really” I cut him off before he could continue. Niall looked a bit unsure before he stood up. 

“Alright. I’ll let you rest. Feel better” He said as he pressed a kiss to my hair. Smiling a him as he left, I waited until the door was closed again before letting it fall. Adjusting the laptop screen I looked at Twitter. My timeline was full of tweets about Niall and Liam. So were my mentions. All about how they knew it all along. How much they supported it. Wondering if Larry Stylinson would own up and come out now too. 

Sending out a little tweet about how I was happy for them, I signed out from Twitter and closed the window. In stead I headed to Google and searched for One Direction. Hundreds of articles popped up and they all had the same theme. Niall and Liam. 

-O-

I stayed in my room until I knew everyone had gone to bed and had fallen asleep. When they’d come to check on me, I’d pretended to be asleep so they wouldn’t disturb me or make me sleep in one of their rooms. Quietly getting up, I grabbed a duffel bag and threw some clothes into it, along with my charger for my laptop and phone. Making sure I had packed the most important things, I opened the door quietly and walked down to the front door. Grabbing my car keys, I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my coat. Taking a deep breath I hesitated with my hand on the door handle. Opening it, I stepped out and locked the door behind me. 

Driving into the city, I pulled up at a hotel and headed into the lobby. 

“I’d like a room please” I asked at the counter. Without too much trouble, I got a double bed room on the seventh floor. Heading up the lift, I sighed as I unlocked the door. Letting my bag fall down to the floor, I sat down on the bed and rested my head in my hands. What on earth was I going to do?


	18. Chapter 18

When I woke up the following morning, I just laid in bed for hours. I didn’t really have an appetite and I was not looking forward to when the boys would wake up and find me missing. It was 10am now so they probably would be waking up soon. Grabbing the remote, I switched on the TV from where I was lying and surfed around on the channels but it seemed like most breakfast shows were showing the news of Niall and Liam’s happy news. Giving up, I groaned as I pulled the duvet over my head. I didn’t get much peace however as my phone started going off seconds after I’d relaxed. 

Looking at the screen I saw that it was Liam who was calling. Staring at his picture, I just waited for the phone to stop. Not long after I got a text from Louis who threatened to call up the police and start a search party for me if I didn’t pick up when I called. Gulping as my phone lit up with his picture, I accepted the call and held the phone to my ear without saying anything. 

“Harry? You okay?” Louis asked first, and I could hear the worry in his voice. 

“Yeah” I replied quietly after taking a deep breath. 

“Good. Where the hell are you? You have any idea how worried we’ve been?!” Louis nearly shouted down the phone. Whimpering, I didn’t reply. I heard him take several deep breaths while someone talked in the background but I couldn’t make out the words. 

“Where are you? I’ll come, and we can talk” Louis said a lot more gentler this time. “Just me” He added. 

“I’m at the Hyatt on Portman Square. Room 451” I replied. 

“Alright. Just stay there and I’ll be there as soon as I can” Louis said before handing up. Listening to his call being disconnected, I sighed and dropped the phone down on the bed. 

-O-

Rubbing my palms against my jeans as I heard a knock on the door before Louis’s voice voiced through, I got up from the bed and unhooked the latch and opened the door. Stepping back, I bit my lip hard as I slowly closed the door again. Neither one of us spoke and I couldn’t bring myself to be the first one to speak up. Leaning against the closed door, I looked down at the floor as I waited for Louis to speak. 

“You could have written a note. Sent a text or even called you know” Lou said. 

“Sorry” I replied quietly and shifted my weight from one leg to the other. 

“Come here” Louis said while patting the spot next to him on the bed. Hesitantly walking over, I sat down stiffly. 

“You need to talk to us. If not any of them, at least talk to me Harry. Please” Lou told me and grabbed my hand. Looking down at our hands, I smiled a bitter smile. Twining our fingers together, I give his arm and squeeze. 

“That’s it you know. This” I said and raised our hands slightly. 

“I know we’ll never be able to do these sort of things in public. Not the five of us. And I thought I could deal with it but when I saw the pictures in the papers, what the fans were saying, what the media was saying” I started. “I don’t know anymore” I finished off whispering. 

“You don’t think Zayn and I feel the same? That we don’t wish we were one of the people who got papped? Because we do. And it hurts that from now until forever we’re most likely going to have to sit there and gush about how much we support them two together and that we love them all the same. Then we’ll get asked if we have anyone and we’ll most likely say no, we’re single. We don’t have anyone” Tearing my hand away from Louis I stood up and wrapped my arms around myself as I walked to other side of the room. 

“Harry, it’s what we’ve been doing for two years now anyway, this is how it works for now” Louis said firmly and I briefly wondered if it was me or himself he was trying to convince. 

“What if I can’t do it anymore? What if I’d like to be able to hold hands with the people I love whilst being outside and not worry about if the public thinks it’s right or wrong! What if I’d like to open a magazine and not see myself plastered all over it with the newest rumours about what girl I dragged into bed and had my way with?!” I screamed back at him. Wiping at the tears in my eyes, I groaned in anger and frustration. 

“Harry, I love you with all my heart. All four of us do. You are ours. We know it, and you know it. That’s all that matters” Louis whispered as he wrapped his hands around me and gave me a hug before pressing a small kiss to my forehead. 

“I’m going to do home now” He said. “I hope you do the same” Squeezing my eyes shut, I heard the hotel door open and close. Taking a large breath, I bent over and heard Louis’s words over and over again in my head. 

-O- 

All the while whilst driving to the offices of SYCO, Louis had texted me that we had some interviews there, I wondered if they would be mad I had disappeared. Parking, I grabbed my coat from the passenger seat and made sure I had my phone in my pocket before exiting. Smiling at the paparazzi’s, I almost rolled my eyes at how easy it was to plaster on a smile for them. Speeding up, I headed towards the room we usually were and burst in the door. Everyone turned to look at me. 

“Could I speak with them for a moment alone please?” I asked seeing as several people from the management was here along with our stylist. “I promise it will only take a minute” I added as they looked hesitant before they pilled out of the room. Waiting for the door to shut behind them, I fidgeted with the hem of my coat as I blushed slightly under their scrutiny. 

“I’m sorry I just ran off in the night. I was so confused and I couldn’t make sense of anything and I was so jealous, I just needed some time alone. And some words of truth” I said and glanced at Louis who was smiling slightly. 

“I really am happy for you two. But I might need some time to get used to it though” I finished with a shrug. Liam and Niall stood up and walked towards me. Chuckling quietly as they both hugged me and pressed kisses to my cheek, I closed my eyes and told myself to always remember the feeling of them next to me. It was all of us five. Not Niall and Liam together plus the rest of us. But all of us.


	19. Chapter 19

Listening half heartedly as the ‘journalist’, and I used the term lightly, gushed over Liam and Niall, I picked up one of the pillows that were decorating the sofa we were sitting on, I flipped it around my hands before grabbing onto the edges of it. Glancing over at Liam as he put his arm around Niall’s waist, I bit my lip and raised the pillow and was about to smack Liam over the head with it when it suddenly disappeared. Frowning, I looked at my empty hands before turning to Louis who wriggled his finger at me. Grinning cheekily at him, I turned my head away and tried to at least keep a small smile on my face as the journalist hadn’t even noticed. Neither had Liam or Niall. Scratching at my neck, I wondered if the interview was over soon. 

As soon as the interview (finally) ended, Paul ushered us outside and in to our car that was waiting for us, already started up. Grabbing my headphones, I put them on and put on some loud music. Adjusting my sunglasses, I lent back in my seat and pretended to quickly fall asleep, as we’d have a pretty long day with interviews and filming, I hoped they’d believe I was actually sleeping and would leave me alone. 

Feeling someone shake me gently and removing the headphones on me, I yawned as I realised that I must have actually have fallen asleep on the car ride home. Taking off my belt, I grabbed my bag from the back and followed the rest inside. Heading upstairs, I changed into some more comfier clothes before wandering back downstairs. Zayn and Liam where in the kitchen trying to figure out what to have for dinner and Niall and Louis had gone for a shower. Picking up the football that lying on the floor in the hallway, I turned the TV on. It was playing some music videos so I decided to leave it on while I started to do some tricks with the ball. 

“Harry, take it outside” Zayn said as he walked past and headed up the stairs. Rolling my eyes at him as I watched him go, I carried on and smiled proudly at myself as I pulled of a harder trick. 

“and today’s show we plunge into the new romance that has shocked us all. Niall and Liam from the popular boy band, One Direction, was recently papped kissing and has since then come out about their relationship…”

Glaring at the TV, I felt a wave of anger rush through me. Tossing the ball in the ball, I kicked as hard as I could and watch it fly into the TV and smash the screen into a million pieces. 

“Harry! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Zayn screamed as he hurried down the stairs. 

“It was an accident!” I protested and looked from the TV to him. The thundering glare in his eyes made me think that he might have seen. 

“Go upstairs and wait. I need to talk to Liam before dealing with you” Zayn said angry and pointed up the stairs. Huffing, I made sure to walk with my bum out of his reach before hurrying up the stairs. Slamming the bedroom door shut loudly, I kicked at the stupid clothes that were lying on the floor. Throwing myself on the bed, I glared up at the ceiling and waited. 

It took several minutes before I heard someone coming up the stairs. Glancing at the door as it was opened, I glanced away as Zayn came in. 

“It was an accident. You can’t punish me for that” I said as I returned to glaring at the ceiling. 

“And if I hadn’t been happening to be coming down the stairs and saw you purposely do it, I might not be. But I did” Zayn said. Closing my eyes, I gulped and turned my head to the side. I heard him drag a chair over before nudging my leg. 

“Sit up. We need to talk” Groaning, I slung my legs over the side of the bed and looked down at my socks. There was a small hole in the right one. 

“I also happened to hear what was on the TV. And saw how you reacted to it. I thought you were okay with that whole thing now. You should have talked to us about it. Any one of us. Doesn’t have to be me or Liam” Zayn said gently and tapped my chin to get me to look at him. 

Looking up at him, I briefly looked into his eyes before staring at the wall behind him. 

“And if you don’t want to talk, you most certainly do not deal with it by kicking footballs into the TV” Zayn said sternly and poked me in the leg to get his point across. Feeling my eyes well up slightly, I looked back down and rested my head in my hands. 

“Harry, if you are feeling ignored or overlooked you need to talk to us. Getting yourself into trouble isn’t any good and it will only work against you. Notice that it’s me up here and not Liam” Zayn told me as he grasped my head and made me look into his eyes. Biting my lip as a tear ran down my face, I found that I couldn’t look away. 

“But, I” I whimpered and wiped away the tear. “It’s hard. I want everything to go back to the way they were before. I liked it better then” I whined. 

“Nothing between the five of us has changed! You are still our little subbie boy, who we adore and love very much. Just as we do with Louis and Niall, Harry” Zayn said softly and rubbed away a tear that coming down from my eyes. Dropping my gaze, I sniffled and blinked away the tears in my eyes. 

“Let’s get this over with. Then you and I will go ask Mr. and Mrs. Winchester if we can dump our TV in their skip, and go get a new one, which you will pay for” Zayn said and made me stand up and started pulling down my sweats and underwear. I tried to keep him from doing so but my hands were swatted away. Crying softly, I braced myself as he guided me over his lap. My crying quickly turned to sobbing and screaming as Zayn had picked up the hairbrush that usually laid in Liam’s drawer. 

“No! Ow, ow, it hurts! Stop it!” I screamed as I gasped for my breathe in between sobs but Zayn just kept on going and paid no attention to my pleading. Trashing around, I tried to cover my bum with my hands while kicking my legs around but Zayn simply captured my arms and held them down on my back as he continued. Going limp, I sobbed the hardest I’d probably ever done before. Zayn stopped the spanking and heaved me up and held me close against his chest. 

“Liam! I want Liam!” I cried and grasped his t-shirt as I gasped for some much needed air. 

“Shhh, Harry baby, you need to calm down a little and breathe properly” Zayn told me as he stoop up and carried me as he started walking. 

“Li-Liam” I whimpered and tried to do as he said. Feeling myself being passed along, I opened my eyes briefly to confirm that it was to Liam before breaking down in a new set of sobs as I pushed my face into the crook of Liam’s neck and wrapped my hands around him tightly. 

“I’m sorry I broke the TV, Liam” I cried and felt him rocking us from side to side. 

“You’re not going to do it again are you? Or break anything else on purpose?” Liam asked. Shaking my head quickly, I whimpered. 

“Then it’s okay. You’ve been punished so now we move on” Liam said softly and pressed a kiss to my hair. I continued to cry for several minutes until I managed to calm down. Sitting in Liam’s lap, I started to hiccup, as I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier. Breathing heavily, I snuggled in closer and sighed as I relaxed completely when Zayn ran his fingers through my hair before sitting down next to us. Turning my head the other way, I grabbed onto his t-shirt with one hand, while keeping the other wrapped around Liam. 

“Love you” I whispered to them both and faintly heard them replying before I slipped off into sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Louis pov   
Waking up as Zayn slipped out of bed, I tightened my arms around Niall and sighed as Zayn dropped a kiss to my head before heading downstairs. I tried to go back to sleep but there was several things stopping me from doing so. Partially was thanks to the sun who was glaring the cracks of the blinds and lighting up the room, but mainly it was to the way my cock was hard and was just lying there up against Niall’s bum. 

Moving more to my side, I rubbed my cock against his bum and stroked my hand over his chest before it down and wrapping my fingers around his soft cock. Hearing Niall sigh in his sleep, a small smirk spread on my face. Reaching forward, I pressed a kiss to his neck before rolling him over to his back. Getting up on all fours, I grabbed his hair and tilted his head to the side and bit down on the hickey I had made the night before. 

“Lou?” Niall asked quietly as he started waking up. Humming at him, I used my grip on his hair to turn his head over on the other side and started working on a brand new hickey. Niall let out a throaty moan and I felt his hands moving around my neck and playing with my hair on the back of my head. Looking pleased at the new hickey that was on Niall’s neck, I pulled back and smiled at him as he was watching me tiredly. 

“Good morning babes” I said to him quietly and pressed my lips against his. Niall sighed and kissed me eagerly back. Reaching down, I wrapped my fingers around his cock and felt that he was going hard. 

“Morning” He replied and his eyes almost fell closed again, before he blinked rapidly and looked at me. 

“You’re not going to fall asleep on me are you?” I asked with a chuckle and ran my thumb over his cock head. A whimper came from Niall, making blood rush straight down to my cock. 

“N-no” Niall replied and thrust his hips into my hand. Pulling away, I helped Niall flip over to his stomach before I leaned back down and kissed down his back making him shudder. Running my finger over his hole, I pushed in slightly and just barely pulled it in and out as I listened to the delicious sounds that were coming out of Niall. 

“Louis, please. It’s too early for teasing. Please fuck me” Niall said with a clear whine. Smirking, I took my finger out of him and smacked his bum before grabbing it and kneading it slightly. Spreading his legs more, I grabbed onto my cock and used my fingers to spread apart Niall’s bum cheeks before I pushed into him slowly. Groaning at how tight he felt around me, I moved to grasp his hips tightly as I started pulling back before slamming my hips forward and burying myself deep inside of him. 

I could feel that it wouldn’t take me very long to reach climax so I ignored Niall’s cock as I focused purely on pounding into him as hard as I could and getting the maximum amount of pleasure for myself. Watching Niall as he writhed on the bed and pushed back against me, I saw how his fingers were clenching and unclenching at the bed sheets and figured he’d rather wrap his fingers around his cock and bring himself off. I smirked pleased as he didn’t. Dragging Niall’s hips up, I got him to rest on his knees so I could better angle myself as I pushed in. Slapping his bum several times, I moaned. Letting go with one hand, I scraped my nails down my back and felt his shudder and clench around my cock. 

“Louis please, can I come?” Niall asked so prettily. Sneaking my hand under him, I wrapped my fingers around him and tugged at his cock harshly. Listening to his whimpers, I knew I was close. 

“No” I replied finally and gave his cock a hard little squeeze before letting go and moving to grab his hip again. Biting my lip as the familiar stirring erupted in my stomach, I closed my eyes and thrust into him faster and faster before slamming myself into him and swearing loudly as I ground my hips against him. 

Shooting my load inside of Niall, I panted as I rode out my climax and stroked his back as he continued to beg and whimper, hoping he’d make me change my mind. Pulling out of him as I started going soft I got off the bed and cleaned my cock of with a wash cloth I grabbed from the bathroom. Throwing it into the hamper, I walked back into the bedroom and found Niall still whimpering and dangerously close to taking care of business. Throwing on a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt, I threw the same clothing items at him. 

“Come on, get up. We have a long day a head of us” I said while slipping on a pair of slippers. 

“Louis, please” Niall said with a broken voice and looked at me with wide eyes. Raising my eyebrow at him, I motioned for him to get up and get dressed. Niall slowly pulling the t-shirt over his head and I had to bite my lip at how pathetically adorable he looked with his hair all ruffled, bottom lip poking out slightly and his eyes filled with tears of frustration. 

“You coming?” I asked and held out my hand for him as he stood up and pulled the boxers up. Niall groaned and stomped his feet as the waistband and the soft fabric of the boxers rubbed against his cock. 

“Louis!” Niall whined and tried to bring my hand down to his cock. 

“I said no. Now behave” I said sternly and dragged him with me out of the bedroom and down the stairs. 

Niall’s POV

Sniffling as I followed Louis down the stairs, I glared at the back of his head as for every step I took my boxers would only give my cock more friction and encouragement to stay hard, but not nearly enough to bring me off. Even if Lou had said I wasn’t supposed to. 

Rubbing my eyes as I sat down in my usual spot next to Harry and Louis by the kitchen table I ignored their good morning’s and started loading up my plate with food that they had put out. I ate my meal in silence while blanking Harry’s attempts to start a conversation and ignored Louis’s warnings. Standing up, I put my dishes into the dish washer and started walking up the stairs to get ready for what I assumed would be an extra long day thanks to my little predicament. 

“Niall, we need to have a word” I heard Louis say sternly before I felt his arm grabbing mine tightly. Winching, I whimpered and hurriedly walked along to ease the slightly pain a little more. 

“You’re acting like a spoilt little brat” Louis said as he dropped my hand as we entered our bedroom. I watched him carefully as I rubbed my arm. 

“You’re fault” I muttered under my breathe but apparently he had heard as he raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a stern look. 

“Come over here and drop yours boxers” Louis said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at me expectantly. Shaking my head stubbornly, I backed up against the wall. 

“I don’t want to get punished. I didn’t come, so I did what you said” I told him clearly and huffed. 

“Oh trust me, you’re not getting punished for that. You are going to be punished for acting like a stuck up brat. Now come here” I could hear the clear warning in his words and voice but I really didn’t wanted to get spanked before a long day of interviews and sitting in the car driving around. 

Stomping my feet, I whined and sank down to the floor. 

“Louis, please. Can’t you do it tonight in stead? We’ll be sitting all day” I cried and wiped away the tear that streamed down my face. 

“I’m pretty sure you know the answer to that already. Are you going to make me come and get you?” He replied. Squeezing my eyes shut, I wrapped my hands around my feet and hoped he’d just leave. Letting out a long cry as Louis roughly grabbed my hands and dragged me up and over to the bed, I threw my head back as he started pulling my boxers down. 

“I’m sorry! Louis, I’m sorry! Please I don’t want a spanking! I’ll behave! I won’t be a brat, I’m sorry!” I cried and tried to stop him from getting me over his lap but all too soon my face was lying on the bunched up blankets at the end of the bed. Louis immediately started landing swats down on my bum. Sobbing, I kicked my legs and reached back to protect my bum from the hard swats. 

“No more. It hurts Louis. I’m sorry, Louis!” I cried as the spanking went on and I hoped it would end soon as the pain building up for every time he brought his hand down. Letting out a shaky breathe, I sighed in relief as I felt Louis stop and helped me sit up on his lap. He wiped away the tears on my face and I sniffled before muttering my apologizes again. 

“I’ll be a good boy, not a brat” I promised him as I choked back a sob while nodding my head. Louis gave me a smile and stroked my hair. 

“That’s good. It’s a lot more fun if we are all good boys and behave in stead of being brats” Louis said. Nodding, I glanced down as I put my face down on his shoulder as I tried to stop my crying and get my breathing under control. I noted happily that my cock had gone down during the spanking and wasn’t giving me any more trouble. 

“Niall, we need to jump into the shower and get ready” Louis said gently as he rubbed my back and pulled me back slightly. 

“Ok” I replied and wiped away the last tears. “Can I have a kiss please?” I asked quietly. I heard Louis chuckle. Looking at him, he pursed his lips and smacked his lips. Giggling quietly, I pursed my lips as well and pressed them against his. Yelping slightly as he stood up and started carrying me over to the bathroom, I tightened my arms around him so I wouldn’t fall in case he dropped me or something. 

Harry’s POV

Stripping off my clothes, I followed Zayn into the shower but froze and turned my head towards the door as I heard Niall crying from the room next door. Biting my lip I got under the spray of water and shook my hair as it clung down my face. 

“Zayn, will you wash my hair please?” I asked and gave him my best puppy eyes. I saw him reaching for the bottle of shampoo as he chuckled. 

“Lazy git” He told me as he squeezed out a good amount into his hand before he rubbed it into my hair. Closing my eyes, I hummed in delight as Zayn’s fingers rubbed and massaged at my scalp. 

“So good” I moaned happily. Zayn laughed and took his hand away. 

“We don’t have time for any hanky panky business” He said as I pouted and was dragged under the spray. 

“It’s not hanky panky business. It’s washing my hair. It needs to done properly” I replied as I bent my head backwards so I wouldn’t end up with all the shampoo running into my eyes. 

“You’re more then welcome to do it yourself you know” Zayn said and started to remove his fingers. Shooting my arms out, I grabbed them before they got away. 

“Nu uh. This is good” I said and grinned. “I bet it is” Zayn replied and took his fingers away. 

“Done, now wash yourself” He said just as I opened my mouth to ask if he’d do that too. Smiling at him cheekily, I turned around and wriggled my bum at him as I bent down to pick up the shower gel bottle. 

-O- 

Shaking my head, I chuckled as Liam shrieked as he walked past me. Standing up, I pushed my wet hair to the side. 

“I didn’t realise we owned a dog” Liam said and threw the towel I had dropped onto the floor at me. Poking my tongue out at him, I bent down to ruffle my hair some more when I felt Zayn grabbing my bum and running a slicked up finger over my hole. 

“I thought we didn’t have time for any hanky panky stuff?” I asked shakily as he pushed his finger inside of me. Letting out a quiet moan, I pushed back against him. 

“We don’t. But Liam, Louis and I have recently purchased a few more items online and figured that today would be a perfect day to try them out. So we are. You and Niall are both guinea pigs for us today” Zayn matter of factly. 

“What is it?” I asked curiously and tried to look back and see what he was doing, but I couldn’t see anything. Grunting as he pressed something hard and rubbery into my bum hole. It wasn’t very big. Just a little on the small side but I could definitely feel it. 

“That, my dear Harry, is a butt plug. One that you will be wearing until one of us take it out” Zayn said and pushed at it slightly. Moaning, I stood up straight and looked at him worried. 

“But there will be people and cameras around us all day. What if I get hard?” I whined and bit my lip to control the moan that wanted out as the butt plug rubbed against my sweet spot as I turned around and moved it. 

I whined some more when I saw what Zayn was holding up. Pouting as I walked over to him, I watched as he slid the cock ring onto my dick and held the jockstrap out for me. Resting my hands on his shoulders for support, I stepped into it and sighed as Zayn dragged it up and made sure my cock was tucked away and all the straps were lying neatly and not having been twisted. 

“Do I really have to wear it all day?” I asked quietly and wriggled about to test out how it all felt. 

“If it gets too much, let us know and we’ll take it off. If it’s okay, then yes” Zayn said seriously before standing up. “Now get dressed. Paul will be here soon” He said and slapped my bum. 

“Fuuuck” I swore as it made the butt plug rub against my sweet spot again and sent a rush of blood down to my cock. Getting dressed I hoped that today wouldn’t turn into the longest, most torturous day I’d ever live through. 

Liam’s POV

Crashing my lips against Zayn’s I moaned quietly as I rubbed my crotch against his and was delighted to feel that he too was hard. Zayn pushed me up against the bathroom wall and kissed his way down my jaw line and down my neck before taking my earlobe between his teeth and nipping at. 

“It’s so fucking hot watching them both squirm, knowing why they are doing it” I moaned and worked frantically at getting Zayn’s belt open. Sliding down to my knees, I unzipped his pants and reached into his briefs to get his cock. Swallowing it down eagerly, I rubbed myself through my pants and closed my eyes. Zayn grunted and tangled his fingers into my hair as he pushed my head down on his cock. Gagging slightly, I sucked on him hard as he pulled back slightly. 

“Get up, I want to come in your ass not your mouth” Zayn said and pulled at my hair. Jumping up, I turned around and braced myself up against the wall as I felt Zayn starting to push in quickly. Biting my lip to moan out loudly, I swore quietly as I reached down and sprung my cock out of my pants and underwear. Wrapping my fingers around it, I tugged at it quickly as Zayn slammed in and out of me. There was no pleasantries, just fucking as we both wanted, and needed, to come very badly at this point. Groaning quietly as I shot my load onto the wall, I pushed back against Zayn as he groaned as well and slammed his cock as far into me as he could. Our heavy panting was the only thing we heard as we worked on calming down. 

Tucking myself in, I wiped up the mess and fixed my hair in the mirror and triple checked that there wasn’t any stains on me or Zayn as we’d have to go back out and continue the photo shoot. Sharing one last kiss with Zayn before we headed out, spotting Louis sitting with Harry on the sofa, watching Niall getting photographed, I walked over to him as the photographer asked if he could have some shots of us together. Seeing the smirk on Zayn’s face as he sat down next to Harry, I smiled into the camera as I let my hand innocently slide down and tap gently at the spot I knew the butt plug was. As I felt Niall stiffen, I grinned even wider and slung my arm around his shoulder. 

Zayn’s POV

Snickering quietly to myself as we drove over a bump in the road, I heard Niall let out a string of curses while Harry grunted quietly. Glancing over at them both, I noted that there faces and bodies were very tense and Harry was tapping his foot with his fingers as he had his eyes squeezed shut. Sharing a look with Louis who looked ready to explode with lust, I wriggled my eyebrows at him and watched as he bursts out laughing. 

Pulling up the house, it was no surprise when Niall and Harry tore out of the car and ran up to the door and got it opened in no time. Grabbing their bags, Liam, Louis and I followed at a slower pace, while saying good bye to Paul and our driver. When we entered the house, I saw that their shoes and coats had just been kicked off and been thrown to the floor. Taking of my own shoes and coat in a more proper manor, I followed the trail of clothes that led up to my bedroom. Pushing the door open, I saw Harry and Niall lying naked on the bed making out together. Chuckling, I bit my lip as I sat down on the bed. 

Liam and Louis came in and I noted that Liam’s hands were all over Louis as they just stood there for a moment watching as Niall and Harry were too caught up in their own little world to notice that we were even there. Shuffling a bit down on the bed, I reached out both my hands and pushed at both of their butt plugs and was rewarded with a moan as they pulled apart. Looking at how sex crazed their eyes looked, I kissed Harry until I needed to break away for air. 

“Niall, fuck him” I whispered into Niall’s ear before kissing him hard. Standing up, I left the two to their own devices as I stripped off my t-shirt and threw it across the room. 

“Now what to we do about you then Louis?” Liam asked as he pushed down the suspenders Louis was wearing before taking off the jumper he was wearing. Capturing Louis nipples with my fingers, Liam and I worked together as we walked over to the bed with Louis between us, never stopping the teasing touches. I laid down and dragged Louis down with me so he was resting on all fours above me. Grabbing his head I brought him down for a kiss. He moaned against my lips as Liam entered him and I heard him slapping Louis’s bum. Going back to his nipples, I twisted and pulled and listened to the whines and whimpers that spilled out of Lou. 

Shuffling up, I got up on my knees and dangled my cock in front of Louis mouth. Holding it, I slapped it across Louis’s cheek as he tried to capture it with his mouth and take it in. 

“Ask nicely, Louis. We have manners in this house” I teased as I ran my cock over his lips. 

“Please, can I have your cock Zayn?” Louis asked with a whimper and held his mouth open. Shaking my head I sounded my displeasure which prompted him too continue. 

“Zayn, please may I suck your cock Zayn? Please, I can make you feel so good, make you come. Please” Louis begged and I just couldn’t hold back any more. Shoving my cock down his throat, I moaned and wrapped my fingers into his hair and held his head still as I fucked him hard in the face. The whole room was filled with panting, moaning and the sound of skin slapping up against skin as Liam fucked Louis, and Niall fucked Harry. 

Glancing over at the two, I noted that Niall had chosen to keep his butt plug in while he fucked Harry. Fucking slut, I chuckled to myself. Looking up at Liam, I reached out and dragged his face closer and kissed him hard, making our teeth crash together as we fucked Louis hard. Pulling back as I threw my head back as I shot down Louis’s throat, I groaned and panted hard as I pulled out so Lou could breathe. He licked my cock off as I looked over at Niall and Harry again and saw that they had collapsed together down on the bed. Louis and Liam moaned together as they came at the same time. Smiling, I got up behind Niall as I laid down. I pulled the butt plug out of him and laid it on the night table for now. We all huddled up together on the bed. It was a tight fit but we just about managed. 

Looking up at Liam, we shared a fond look as we listened to the sound of our three subbie boys breathing heavily as they quickly slipped off into sleep after a long exhausting day. Reaching a hand out, I took one last look at them all before flicking the lights off and swamping us in darkness.


End file.
